


Incomplete and Other Works of NaughtyTypingIncomming

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Category: Projekt Melody - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Breast Fucking, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome+ - M/F/F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sleep Sex, Stripping, Tags listed in Chapters, Threesome - M/F/F, Women's Underwear, foursome - M/F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Incomplete/Unposted/Unfinished Work that I have decided to just LET GO OF ALREADY because my brain wants to finish them but every time I try, it's like: nah bra.
Relationships: Canon Character(s)/Original Character(s), Gala-Na (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Original Character(s), Miles "Tails" Prower/Original Character(s), Projekt Melody/Zone-Tan, Rouge the Bat/Topaz (Sonic X), Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Kudos: 4





	1. Using Your Partner: Rouge/Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Listing the ship in the chapter title as well as the individual tags in the notes.  
>   
> Select the chapter from the menu to pick the fic you want.  
> They are labeled by the Title of the Fic | The Ship(s) in it | State of Completion of the fic.
> 
> Table of Contents
> 
>   
> [Chapter 1: Using Your Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/60030358#workskin) | Rouge/Topaz | Incomplete  
> [Chapter 2: Stay Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/60046600#workskin) | Sally/Nicole | Incomplete  
> [Chapter 3: Quick Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/60081256#workskin) | Tails/A lot of girls | Complete  
> [Chapter 4: The Incubus Seduced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/60116779#workskin) | Dante/Gala-na | 2/3 Complete?  
> [Chapter 5: Breading Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64007368#workskin) | Dante/Gala-Na | Complete  
> [Chapter 6: In a Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64007755#workskin) | Dante/Lupe | Incomplete  
> [Chapter 7: On Top of an Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64007911#workskin) | Dante/Rouge/Tikal | Missing Parts  
> [Chapter 8: Chupacabra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64012081#workskin) | Dante/OC? | Completed  
> [Chapter 9: A Demon and His Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64012558#workskin) | Dante/OC | Complete  
> [Chapter 10: A Demon at the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64013221#workskin) | Dante/OCs | Incomplete  
> [Chapter 11: Promotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64013779#workskin) | Dante/OC? | Complete?  
> [Chapter 12: Ghost in My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64013995#workskin) | Dante/Tikal/MANY OTHERS | Incomplete  
> [Chapter 13: Gym Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64108117#workskin) | Bunnie/Sally | Outline and 2 attempts  
> [Chapter 14: A Key To Your Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819241/chapters/64171618#workskin) | Projekt Melody/Zone-Tan | Incomplete  
> *Note These MIGHT be resurrected to actual fics in the future but right now I just can't devote enough energy to them.
> 
> I may also post some original plans for fics that I have "finished" but there was more I wanted to add but lost motivation to do so.  
> Ex. Beach Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Sonic the Hedgehog  
> Categories: F/F  
> Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Topaz (Sonic X)  
> Characters: Rouge the Bat, Topaz  
> Additional Tags: Lesbian Sex, Women's Underwear, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this fic SO BAD! But it has been sitting in my WIP pile for over TWO YEARS now!! So I'm throwing it here. 
> 
> Maybe I'll get the motivation to finish it?? But for now, into the rejection fic of SHAME!!!

Topaz sighed as her bat friend paraded around in her living room wearing nothing but lingerie.

"So," asked the flirtatious bat stopping in front of her and bending over to blow a kiss to her "do I look sexy or what?"

"Yes Rouge," sighed a resigned Topaz, laying down her book that she thought she was never going to finish reading. "You look absolutely wonderful."

"Oh?" asked the bat, sliding into the agent's lap and tilting Topaz’s head so that she looked right into her eyes.

"Miss Topaz~ I didn't know you cared."'

Topaz sighed again and kissed Rouge on the lips, a brief one. Enough to show endearment but with a bit of annoyance.

"Rouge we've been dating for how long now?” asked the agent, reaching up a hand to stroke the mobians head and ears. The bat played into the gestures, inching herself closer by a few kisses on the cheek and then her neck.

"Dating? Please," Rouge said, as she threw an arm behind Topaz’ shoulders and brought her body closer to her. "You and I both know that you're in it for the sex. It's amaaazing grant you but don't think that is all I care about..."

Topaz stopped her with a laugh and another kiss this time far more playful and earnest then the last one.

"Oh stop that you," she said teasingly, letting one hand play across her exposed leg. "Besides you only put up with me because of the jewelry I get you every month or so."

Rouge gave an over-dramatic sigh and leaned back away from Topaz. She was almost falling over if not for her legs gripping the sides of her girlfriend. She carried on though

"Alas, it is true! Your powers to find just the right shiny gem has plagued me for so long. I just don't know what power they hold over me!"

"Oh I'm well aware of their power,” said Topaz into it already and was moving her hands across Rouge undecidedly. "So, do you want me to start eating you out now or do you want me to tease you a bit?"

Rouge nearly let go of her hold in surprise and that led to the agent hoisting up her legs over her shoulders, so that the bats' lacey undergarments were only a few inches from her mouth. "Uh, Topaz!" Rouge said, now a bit red. True, she had no shame but it usually took far more teasing to get Topaz going than this. Either she was horny as fuck, the underwear was really sexy, or Rouge was finally starting to rub off on her. Rouge hoped it was the other two as she got enough of a work out just having Topaz as she was. If this was going to be like THIS from now on...well Rouge was already starting to feel a bit sticky down there and Topaz hadn't done anything yet.

"Oh Rouge, what's the matter?" asked Topaz in a calm voice as her hand reached down and began stroking the outside of the bat's panties. They left little trails of liquid as her fingers passed by, outlining the prize that awaited, and a twitch to be shown.

"You're not getting shy on me now are you?" she asked her movement's finding the little place above the covered slit and started to fondle that.

"You always seemed to be telling me to be a bit more...dominant."

"Yeah...yes I do and..ohh..but, BUT usually I'm the one to do...ohh... this for you. You like to take a m-m-more sud-d-d-ler approach."

Wow she was weak. If Topaz had let her prepare herself she could have snarked at her for hours before giving into it. But with her moving as fast as Rouge usually did, she was packing a lot more force.

"Really?" Topaz said, a smile that was playing about her face, "I thought that we were only using each other for gain right?" her other hand had been slowly going down Rouges leg and her thumb had hooked the strap of the bat's panties. "And I'm in it for the sex, after all."

Rouge was tempted to pout as her partner had turned her own words against her. But she was feeling FAR too good right now to entertain such notions. Her eye's did go a bit wide as Topaz started teasing her with the slow moving of her thumb as she pulled to just the edge where her slit was still not yet visible.

Rouge unthinkingly grabbed her own thighs for support. She was still on her back in Topazes lap and she couldn't reach anywhere else. The upside of this is that it stopped the agent from moving her panties any farther. At least until Rouge could get her wits back and take back the upper hand.

Topaz smirked at this attempt and she stopped with the rubbing of the bat's clit. She reached over and hooked a finger under the bra strap connecting the two cups. With one flick the two enormous boobs came out of their cloth prison and bounced a few times.

Rouge yelped and again both her hands moved without consulting her. They flew up to block the agent’s view of her breasts. This was of course exactly what Topaz wanted and she inched up her thumb again, exposing the glistening prize beneath. The agent's hand went back to the top of her mound and began to rub the exposed flesh, looking back at the bat for her reaction. She was not disappointed.

“OH FUC-!” Rogue cut herself off by throwing up one of her hands and biting down on the first two fingers. The other went across her body to shield both of her breast from her girlfriend’s now very bright and eager eyes. She breathed hard as the stained wet garment was moved up her thighs. But it stop when fully away from her pussy.

“How about I do this?” Topaz asked as she bent down and grabbed the panties with her teeth. Rouge gasped as [...]


	2. Stay Inside: Sally/Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Sonic the Hedgehog  
> Categories: F/F  
> Relationships: Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx  
> Characters: Sally Acorn, Nicole the Holo-Lynx  
> Additional Tags: Lesbian Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic that I just ran out of steam for and has been sitting in the WIP folder for years now. Just kept getting delayed. Will finish if there is any interest.

Sally Acorn flipped through her computer, signing as all her friends said they were busy that day and couldn't do stuff with her. She was on the point of closing the lid when it spoke to her, "I can do something with you if you would like Sally."

Sally was started, but only for a moment, as Nicole the Lynx started materializing out of the device.

“Oh, yes of course, Nicole.” Said the chipmunk as her friend fully appeared before her. “I had almost forgotten that you still live in this thing.”

Nicole gave a little laugh, “Just because I have a physical body doesn’t mean I want to lose ties to the virtual one Sal. So, what did you want to do today?”

“I was thinking of talking a little walk around. You know, a bit of a hiking trip?”

Nicole smiled and took Sally’s hand as they walked along. “I was thinking more of we should stay inside and surf the internet together. I’m sure there are plenty of unproductive things we could do there instead. What do you think?”

Sally thought about it for about five seconds. “I like your idea better. Let’s go to my place.”

They got to the castle and found her room. Nicole was pretty familiar with it, she had been on Sally’s bedside table for years now. They both fell back onto her bed, Nicole using her computer to project a read out on the wall. Sally began to take off her shoes, might as well be comfortable. I was looking like it was going to be a great (and lazy) day.

Nicole found what she was looking for and started to play a video. It was a clip of some cat doing something. Sally never understood why her friend found these appealing, all the cats she knew would not have liked these videos in the slightest. But nevertheless this one mostly involved the cat just yowling at its owner, so not too bad.

The lynx was laughing already and the chipmunk grudgingly smiled.

“Why do you get a kick out of these?” ask the princess as her computer friend loaded up another one, this one of a rather large one trying to get through snow. “Any reason?”

Nicole gave a shrug and waved a hand over her feet. Her shoes and socks disappeared with a pattern of green squares. “Physical humor is just amusing to me.” She explained as the cat was ‘saved’ from the snow. “You don’t really get that in the digital space. It’s just funny.”

“Hmm,” mussed Sally, as the lynx started up yet another. “Physical humor. What about physical pleasure?”

Nicole froze in mid laugh and the cat jumped into a box and was sat on by another cat. She wasn’t looking at the wall anymore. She was giving Sally a look. The chipmunk wondered if that had been too much of a stretch or if this is not really what Nicole had wanted for today. But she was pleased to see that her friend gave an almost imperceptible nod at the question and decided to run with it.

“Yes,” said the lynx, clicking out of their current tab and loading another, “there is a certain desire about it. I don’t understand it that much but maybe you can help me.”

Sally gave a huge and possibly evil grin. “I would be more than happy to explain the details Nicole. Anything in particular that you have trouble with?”

The lynx began to type on keys that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. The princess thought she could make out what was being typed but couldn’t be too sure. (She did see that they were now in incognito mode, so dead giveaway.)

“There is Sal,” the lynx answered, flicking more keys “it’s about women liking other females.”

On screen, a new video was playing. It wasn’t a cute cat video, but the one of the mobians on the screen was a pretty cute cat girl. The other one was a fox. They started chatting to each other, talking about nothing. Nothing important, because their clothes are far too loose fitting to be normal. The fox girl bra showed every time she adjusted her hair and the cat mobian had a far too short skirt that didn’t have any bottoms. She should cross her legs at least.

Sally bit her lip, pretending to stare intently at the projection to not look at Nicole as she was staring right at her.

“You see,” said the lynx, her pointless talking matching the video, “I thought that here in the ‘real world’ you needed to be a boy to be someone to, like, that way. Isn’t that true.”

“Well, you see Nicole,” Sally tried to explain, watching the two get closer to each other, “some people frown on it, see. But it doesn’t really matter.”

Nicole had gotten closer to her and was starting to rub her shoulders. Sally relaxed then, and let her head back into the lynx’s lap. See watched as the two on screen began getting handier, touching each other more. Moving a little more to the naughty spots.


	3. Quick Fic: Tails/A Lot of girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Categories: F/M 
> 
> Fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types 
> 
> Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Original Character(s) 
> 
> Characters: Miles "Tails" Prower, Anonymous Girls, Original Sonic the Hedgehog Character(s)
> 
> Additional Tags: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Stripping, foursome - M/F/F/F, Foursome+ - M/F/F/F, Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Threesome - M/F/F, Sleep Sex, Aged-Up Character(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Tails fic that I wasn't happy with and has just sat on the writing shelf for over 5 years or so now??Wow. 
> 
> It was one of my earlier works, so it isn't something I am really proud of but I thought someone might like it. But it is done so that is something.

Tails was ecstatic as all the girls around him took off their clothes. He watched them do it, not believing his own eyes. They gave that seductive grin of those who want the deed done to them as soon as possible. Fist was the shirts that came off so easily. The pants and skirts were next, exposing the colorful panties on all of them. The bras came off, their contents out for all to see. Finally the last material, the skimpy underwear bottoms, hardly necessary as Tails saw all of it anyway, but still hot just the same.

They began rubbing their boobs, giving out little cries. They let him see all of them, their breast being pinched by one another to get him even more stimulated. Some even began to rub their pussies, moaning as they began to pleasure themselves with the sight of the wanting fox

Asking if he wanted it was redundant, they asked anyway to get the fox as hard as possible and he could already have carved into mountains with his dick already. He was faced with a dilemma, who to start with, he picked the nearest. She was impossibly busty and had thighs like nobody’s business and she was all smiles for the fox. Reaching out, she grasped his cock, rubbing it with her fingers and the fox groaned himself. They felt made out of velvet and were just the right ridges and pores.

The others came closer, liking their lips. But they waited, some began to lick their neighbor’s nipples and clits, getting the place nosier then it was before. The girl moved on to giving the dick a little breast massage. The fox threw back his head at the new feeling. Up and down his shaft they caress him, she gives his tips little licks every time it came up.

Now onto the floor, dick an inch away from entering her, there was a chorus from the group, egging them on. They touch briefly, both let out high moans and then he entered her. Her groans and sighs of pleasure far out did his. She was feeling every thrust, every little bead of sweat trickling down herself, every eye on her as she made her way down again and again. Tails was enjoying himself too, all the buildup was being enjoyed in the not as he felt her come down again and again. His eye's opened briefly as he saw the others crooning for some as well. He gave a mental shrug and asked them to come over, if they wanted. They did, soon, Tails was licking one on her slit, while at the same time, and hands were out fingering another two.

The chick was getting a bit exhausted and the pre-cum was flowing out of both of them, but she persisted. Now, kissing the girl across from her as her breast was massaged by another two girls behind her, rubbing up their own breast against her back. She let out the biggest orgasmic cry of all as yet another had gotten down below and had started licking both the tip of her clit and Tails's dick while they were still going at it.

They all felt it coming, too much sweat in the air, they were running into it headlong. With one burst they came all at once. Tails, the girl on his dick and the girl on his tongue they all raised their voices to heaven as their bodily fluids came. All of them did not stop but went on for those few more seconds, all of them feeling every single thrust and lick they could.

They breathed for a few seconds but it was a short rest bite. For the others wanted their turn with Tails. He was thrust up, dick still hard and covered in cum and the next girl was there on hands and knees, her pussy glistening for the taking. He thrust in and went at it again. She howled, tongue out and muttering incomprehensibly. When she came, Tails moved on to the next, and the next. He entered in some sort of autopilot state, punctuated only by him cumming himself and particularly sexy sights. He swore later that there were two who had laid on top of each other and he had slid his cock between them and had made them both cum without ever entering them.

He finally noticed that he had done them all, some even twice. They lay moaning in heaps, some asleep, some still masturbating, and some rubbing against the other. He sat down, tired, he had never had this much sex before. In his half asleep state he did notice that he had sat down on the legs of one the girls until she had reached out and grabbed his dick. She crooned over it, being nearly half asleep herself, began sucking on it, tasting all the cum and liquids from all the other girls as she did. Tails thought that he couldn't get up in his current state but he did. He groaned again and grabbed the back of the girls head, encouraging her to go deeper. She did and Tails felt the tongue on the base of his dick and came again. Cum dripped from the girl’s mouth as she tried to leaver herself on to his dick, pleading for more. Tails obliged, wondering how long this could go on for.

When she had her fill, Tails had reached his tipping point and went straight off to z land and dreamed about sex funnily enough. When he came to, he was still a bit tired and all the girls around him were still exhausted, and Tails realized that he must have been banging them all in his sleep. No girl had been spared, all were slick with cum and sweat. He lay back and wrapped his arms around the two nearest girls. They murmured in their sleep and reached down for his cock in an automatic relax. Tails let them and lay back. He closed his eyes and felt the sweet hands a pleasure descend on his cock. Nice to let someone else do the work in their sleep instead.

The End


	4. The Incubus Seduced: Dante/Gala-Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Sonic the Hedgehog  
> Categories: F/M  
> Relationships: Gala-Na (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Original Character(s) [Not mine]  
> Characters: Gala-Na (Sonic the Hedgehog), Dante the Incubus  
> Additional Tags: Blow Jobs, Kissing, Missing Chapters, Embedded Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A buddy of mine, username: [UltyFox](https://twitter.com/UltyFox) on twitter, has an oc named Dante. He was originally a parody of Tails but an incubus so the levels of sexual shenanigans are insane. 
> 
> Anyway, we used to do a bit of back and forth and made some smut fics of the guy that I personally feel are good but not as good as the stuff I wrote later.
> 
> Ulty also had a habit of shipping his character with the most obscure characters from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Gala-Na is a real character from that franchise and not an OC. 
> 
> Here is the first two "parts" of this fic. There was meant to be a three partner but that was never finished. 
> 
> I'm not 100% sure who drew this for ulty and I feel bad about not crediting them but I don't even know who to ask who did. (If you know them are are them tell me so I can tell people about your amazing work.)

Part 1

Gala-na looked over at her boyfriend Dante and wondered what the matter was. Usually he was a happy fluff ball of fox and would always give her a hug (and small kiss) whenever they saw each other. Lately though, Gally felt that Dante had been a bit more restrained lately and possibly avoiding her altogether.

She watched as he carefully scrubbed the dishes in the sink from there last meal and decided to go confront the matter. She stalked up behind him as he passed a plate through a stream of water and hugged him around the middle. Dante nearly dropped the plate in surprise. "AHHH!"

"Hey, Dante" greeted Gala-Na as she rubbed her face in the back of his neck. "What's up?"

Dante breathed deeply to steady his nerves the Gally had just shot and carefully placed the dish in the drying rack.

"Not much since the five minutes you asked me at dinner Gal," he replied, concentrating on a set of utensils now. "Why do you ask?"

The echidna stopped nose nuzzling the fox and placed her chin on his shoulder to watch him work. "You just seem a bit, well, I don't want to say distant, but you definitely seem more restrained than your usual self. Did something happen hun?"

Dante bit his lip. She had noticed his behavior, shit! He looked back down at the remaining dishes only to see that there was only one plate left. He slowly picked it up, not wanting to answer her question. Slowly he scrapped the junk off the plate, the silence stretching out between them, like a fog, or a nice blanket.

Finally, as Dante continued to say nothing and his cheeks were starting to get a bit red, he put the last dish in the rack, Gala-Na realized that he needed a little help. "So, there is a problem? Oh, tell me please? You can tell me anything Danteee, come ‘on, I won’t judge. We're a thing now remember?"

Dante was drying his hands off (the fact that they were covered in gloves is because shut up that's why) and began to dry off the dishes in the rack and started to stack them on the countertop next to it. He should tell her, hell, he really should have told her when he started getting these feelings again. He had thought that they would go away after a certain point. But the fates it seemed were not as kind. He hadn't wanted her to find out about this side of himself, they had grown so close together without any of that stuff to complicate things. Now, however, she seemed to have trapped him in her arms. She wouldn't let him go until she got an answer. Plus, she had used that cute way of saying his name with a long 'a' sound at the end. Dante didn't think he had ever denied her anything when she called him that.

He sighed and picked up the last plate once again and began to slowly dry it off. "Gally," he began as he placed this last dish on the pile with the others. "Do you remember what I was like back when, before, we started dating?"

Gala-na thought back to when she had first met the fox and how they had first seemed to hit it off really well. She recalled that he had once called that meeting 'love at first site' but she thought he had just been being a big romantic softy. But, before that though, there was a period of time when they had not intimately known one another. She remembered that there were always a couple of other girls with him on those occasions and now that she really thought about it, were rather clingy with him and seemed to be wearing a little bit less clothes then they really should have.

His personality had been pretty much the same, Gally was sure of that. Or, wait, no. No, now that she thought she recalled that he had been a bit, not impolite, Dante was not anything but the picture of respect and manners, no, this had been more to do with his... mannerisms. The way that his eyes had looked at her sometimes, a bit too lingering and the way his hands had moved over the other girls he was with. It was a touch too smooth, a smidge to slick, as if he could lift a finger and you could on your own volition do whatever he wanted.

Gala-Na suddenly gave a shiver and almost let go of the fox. Almost but not quite. She just might be overthinking it. There could be a much simpler explanation for this.

"Is this about an old girlfriend or something?" she asked drawing Dante closer to herself instead. "She came back and wanted to get back together with you?"

Dante looked startled for a moment and then laughed. He turned around so that he was facing her now, her arms now over his shoulders and their foreheads pressed together. It always struck Gala-Na as curious that she was the taller of the two of them. Because of this, Dante looked up into the eyes of his girlfriend and gave a small smile.

"Something like that actually. No, it's got more with uh, what I did with some of those girlfriends that's been the issue."

Gally lifted an eyebrow, she was now actually suspicious that some business had happened then when she started "Oh? Do tell."

Dante realized his mistake. "Nothing about them recently!" He clarified, reaching over and grabbing Gala-na's waist to pull her closer. "No, what we did then and what's happened to me now is what I'm talking about Gally. Ya see....we did...because of.....oh how to even.....OK, OK! Let's start over. Gally, do you know what I am?"

Gala-Na was confused by this point. "A...fox?" she more asked then told already feeling as though this was the wrong answer, but not being able to conceive another one that would fit the narrative that the fo...that Dante... had given her.

"Yes, but I'm also an...Incubus. It's got some weird problems that go with it. " Gally blanked for a moment and then thought about how there used to be anywhere from one to three girls with Dante at any given one moment. And there had been that entertaining party where no less than six girls had been with him the entire time. But, all that aside, this seemed to start fitting some of the pieces in.

"Oh so, sex? You had sex with all those girls in the past and suddenly it's weird for you suddenly after, how long have we been dating? Is that it?"

Again the fox shook his head, "Not weird Gally, I can't feel strange about sexual intercourse because of what I am. No, it's that incubuses see, we need to keep having sex to ... well live basically. And well, I've really loved all of the time we have spent together. I've loved you more with every time we have met and stayed a day together. So, I thought well, I could give it up you see. Sex, cause, well, I didn't want to, well, (oh this sounds stupid now that I say it out loud), I didn't want our relationship to be complicated by that. Maybe down the road, sometime but not now. Anyway, I thought that the need had left me for good. That I could just go about my life being a normal fox and not have to worry about that but ... about two weeks ago... the...urges have started again. "

Gally loosened her grip on the fox, but didn't let go. I wasn't like she could go anywhere anyways, because Dante was still holding her. "It comes in cycles you see," Dante explained. "It’s right around this time that is the incubus mating season and our urge to really get down and dirty has been amplified to no end. That's why I've been so hesitant around you Gally and keeping my distance. My incubus side so badly wants to ask you for sex but me? I don't, I, I want to just go on like before you know."

Gally listened hard to the explanation and thought of something. "What have you been doing to relieve the urges then?" She asked, taking a quick glance down at where Dante's, uh, urges, came from, then back up to his face.

Dante colored again but not as bad this time. "Masturbation mostly," he admitted without any hesitation. "No other girls I swear to you, it has been really tempting believe me but, if you are catching onto the fact that I'm a bit off then I'm not sure how long I can contain myself."

"Well then don't, silly," Gala-Na said, rubbing his face a little wither her thumb before leaning in and kissing him smack on the lips. Dante was surprised, but she continued on. "I'd be more than happy to help you, uh 'relieve your urges' if that's what it takes to keep you as the nice fox boy I grew to love. Though honestly, if you just wanted to have sex there was no reason to invent such a complicated story about it. You just needed to ask, I would have been hella on board."

Again the fox was surprised by the echidna again. She, on the other hand, went in for a longer, deeper kiss this time, pushing up against Dante with her breast squeezed against him. "Uh, Gally," said Dante looking at her with a mix of lust, love, and confusion for those that have only told the truth all their lives, "I wasn't lying. I am actually an incubus. This isn't some kind-of ploy for sex simply because I haven't got any since I've been with you. I'm genuinely going to (probably) die if I don't have sex. Like, my mother was a succubus and I have magic powers and stuff."

"Oh," Gala-Na once more looked down at the bulge that was visible from the foxes pants (ok he wears pants and a shirt in this timeline because where do mobian genitals go when they are not wearing clothes honestly) "should we get started then? I feel like an incubus must be really good in bed and I've been meaning to ask you for a roll in the hay anyway."

Part 2

Dante was over being shocked now. He didn't think Gala-Na was a sex addict or anything like that. But he was used to girls being a bit shy about the whole thing. At least at first. He should have known better. Now that they were this close together and she was asking for a little roll in the hay. He recalled some of the moments that they had had together that were almost this.

When they talked through the bathroom door after Gally walked in with him in the shower. She had apologized over and over again for like a week. But Dante had thought that she had seemed almost like she wanted to look at him again. Or that time at the pool and her top slipped and he had seen her bare nipples. He had looked away quickly and no one else had noticed so he had kept it to himself. But those nipples had been in his mind every night by himself.

Or when they had been watching that rom-com that had gotten just a touch too steamy. She had offered to sit in his lap before it started and he couldn't help himself. She didn't mention it but she had looked at him with eye's he should have known where the asking kind. They were the same ones she was using now and Dante was not powerful enough to refuse this time. Not that he wanted to.

"Sure." he answered her, then berated himself. What kind of answer was that? It should have been 'Hell yeah' or 'fuck yes' not an ok sure whatever answer. This was hot sex with his girlfriend not a....

Mercifully his rambling thoughts were interrupted by Gally kissing him once more, letting this one last a bit with her tongue asking around his mouth for his tongue. Finding it and dancing with a tango. She stopped to come up for air and her face was slightly flushed.

"Couch or my bed?" she asked in a short burst between deep breaths.

"Bed" Dante answered breathing just as hard. Wow, he didn't know she could go that hard on the kissing front. Gala-Na's smile turned to a mischievous grin as she wiggled out of Dante's embrace and pulled him along, leading him upstairs to her room.

Dante didn't remember the details of the room very well because his attention was entirely taken up by Gally, who the moment they got in she turned around and began kissing his neck, her other hand rubbing his stiff cock through his pants. Dante stifled a groan that threatened to escape him. His own hands went down to her hips again and gripped a bit harder than needed.

Gala-Na was working wonders, she was matching his kisses with her movements downstairs. As she moved up his neck to his cheek, her other hand stayed on hisl bulge. She kept going up and made it to his ears which she nibbled just a touch. As she did she squeezed just slightly with her hand letting the light pressure get the incubus even harder.

The fox was completely turned on, he wanted to strip out of his clothes right now and tear off Gally's and fuck her silly. He paused in squeezing the echidna's butt (his hands had moved down). Where had that thought come from? He chastised himself, it had been a long time since he had had sex and an even longer time where he or the girls he had enraptured had gone through such foreplay. He recalled once of a girl that was so into him that she had stripped before he had even got the motel room door closed and had thrown her naked self onto his breast in his face practically shouting for him to screw her silly.

Gally somehow knew his mind was wondering into a sex daze so she reinvigorated him by slipping her hand down his pants to carrece his cock. He snapped back to reality as she left his neck kissing his front down to the lip of his genes as her other hand began undoing the button and zipper.

That done, she pulled down the strap of the incubus’s underwear and out came Dante's cock. The blood was definitely going down and swelling it up because it was two of Gally's hands long now. She had one sliding down his shaft and was eyeing his dick with hunger as she licked her lips with anticipation.

She gave the tip a complimentary kiss before she started to lick the fox’s shaft, long length rasps with sound accompanying the gestures. Gally was enjoying herself, she cupped Dante's balls with the hand that wasn't stroking his dick. Gripping in just the right place to increase the pleasure even more.

Now, she went back up to the head of the incubus's cock. Gala-Na licked around the tip, circling in a wide sweep, going down farther and farther until it was all between her lips. Down she went, Dante could see his cock against her cheek as he felt her mouth all around his dick and tongue still licking all round.

Dante’s hands fell on the back of Gally’s head, the urge to shove her further down was growing. But he resisted, he simply just stroked her hair as she continued to suck his cock. He was now making groans of pleasure every time she pushed down and seemed to take a little more.

Gala-Na continued until just before she thought her boyfriend was going to cum before pulling back for air. She gasped as her mouth left the incubuses’ dick, it seemed to have grown far larger than was strictly necessary but she chalked up to the mythical sex powers of his. She instead pulled herself up a touch so that her breasts were on level with his shaft. Gally pushed her still clothed boobs around the dripping dick and began to shake them up and down.

Dante was in absolute ecstasy and when his girlfriend decided to put her assets where her mouth had been, he was pushed into overdrive. He tried valiantly to halt it though.

“Gally,” he painted, “your dress! If you keep doing that you will…”

“It’s fine Dante,” she responded, seeming to go faster now that she could feel him shaking. “Go ahead, cover my dress with your sticky, hot, wet, cum. Go on Dante! Let go! Come ‘on!”

With no help, or rather too much help, coming from his girl, Dante was pushed over the edge and felt himself let go as his Incubus side took over and gave a high cry as he creamed over the front of Gala-Na’s dress and a bit over her face as well. She waited for a few heaves with her mouth open and as he finished, closed her mouth and swallowed the liquid. She licked her lips looking for more and looked down and her cum stained dress.

“Well then,” she said, unfastening the belt at her waist, “I’ll have to get this off to clean it then. Really Dante, you can be so careless sometimes.”


	5. Breading Seson: Dante/Gala-Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

Dante wakes up and is getting cereal when he glances at the calendar. Doing a double take, he leaps over the table to the date keeper. His suspicions were not wrong. It is three days into incubus mating season.

No wonder he had been so horny, well more horny than usual. How had he not noticed up until now? There had been so many signs. There might just be Cheerios in his bowl, but all he saw was boobs on a sea of cum.

He glanced at the photo for the month and cursed himself softly. Why did he think having all pin ups of all his waifus was a good thing? Sure the photo shoot had been a blast and Christmas that year had been amazing, all the gag gifts but now? Holy shit he was in trouble.

And why did it have to be Gala-Na of all people this month? She was grinning at him from the photograph, all that was on her was her socks and even those were nothing but fish stockings.  
Not that you could see that stockings much. They had snapped the photo so that she had been close to the camera. She had an arm under her breasts, leaving them on full display. Her other hand had gone up to her cheek with her pointer going up the side of her face. Dante could swear that the priestess had her pinky finger in her mouth but he couldn't be certain. And to cap it all off the echidna had winked and there was a bit of her tongue sticking out.

The purple moabain was hotter than fire and right now she was lighting one inside the incubus. First thought that crossed his mind was to slam the calendar down and go take a cold shower. But the second thought that hit him was that the shower would do him no good as he would be horny for almost two months straight. The third thought hit him that putting the cullender down would help either because on either side would be more hot girls.

The cover had been a group shot off all of them and on the back there was the January through December pictures. Unless he hid it under something it was nothing but temptation. With his brain to far gone to the lust to even think about that he placed the cullender beside him and finished his soggy cereal.

The fox stared at the photo the whole time and felt his dick get hard under the table. There was no way he was going to jack off NOW! Not during breakfast, surly not...Oh god what was he thinking. No, he was going to be horny for a long time yes, but he was not gong to be jacking it the entire time. No, he was not going to start and make it a habit.

He did remember some of the few other incubuses he had met (and succubi but those bitches scared him) had talked briefly about this time. They had said that yes masturbation was an option, three times a day and if you're an early bird (incubuses were usually creatures of the night) four. They had strongly recommended to find, well a 'partner'. That was what breading season was about. Should really be like three or four partners too as the whole goal was to amass a harem.

Dante had know all of this but at the back of his mind he thought he could, what exactly? Get out of it? No that was dumb of course he would like to bang his girls for like two months straight but there was the whole well consent thing. Sure he could have a girl agree to a night, a day, a week, hell there was that whole deal that went on for a least one month but... he realize that he was looking forward too it. That was a surprise to him, he wanted this to happen. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad in either the incubus world or just the normal one.

His thoughts had left the pin up for a few minutes but that was it. The moment he set eye's on the picture yet again, well. A step was taken, then one last thought occured to him. He went to the phone and carefully dialed a number. Dante wasn't sure now that this was the best idea now that he was left alone with nothing but the ringing on the other end.

Now the fox was hoping that no one would pick up. To his disappointment and relief it was answered on the third ring. "Heeey Dante!" said the hot voice on the other end. "What's up? Did I forget to bring the groceries over?"

The fox groaned, cursing caller id under his breath he tried to make light of it. "Hey Gala-Na. No you brought them over two days ago, remember?" "Are you sure? There's a couple of bags that have been just sitting at my house." "No, you did..." The incubus paused for a minuet and thought 'no way'.

He rushed over to his fridge and thrust it open. Eye's spinning over the contents the incubus groaned again. There was indeed a shortage of food and when he had last visited her house on that day out together. SHIT!

He must of cursed out loud because the echidna laughed. "So they are yours huh? Don't worry, I'll bring them over." Dante was panicking, sure he had called her try to, something, masturbate to her voice or something. What the fuck was that really his plan? Or was this some incubus instinct kicking in, luring in the prey. "Sh-hure!" He stammered, staring down at the photo of his caller. "Never a better time!"

"Is everything OK sweetie?" asked Gala-Na, her tone now one of concern. "You sound a bit stressed. You sick?" "NO!" Dante almost shouted, "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, in fact, I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!"

Gala-Na was a bit worried now. She began picking up the bags off her floor and caring them out to her cat, talking as she went. "Dante, I'm coming over. You stay right there, I'll give you a check up when I get there. That always makes you happy." Dante put a hand over his face, he had messed up. But the urge was now back in full force and would not be denied. Now that he was in full stress mode, instinct kicked in.

"Yes, a check up. I'd like that. Say Gala-Na, I haven't talked to you about, uh, some of the more not widely known details of being a incubus have I?" Gala-Na, with her second load of groceries relaxed a lot with that question. So it was an incubus thing, really he was so uptight about that. Even without any of the magic stuff she'd still love the guy. As far as she could tell, he had not used any on her or any of the other girls.

"You told us what we needed to know Dante. You're fine. In fact, I know you hate using some of your powers. Although you could make yourself look a bit more handsome you know." The fox paused for a second than laughed, "Low blow there Gala-Na, that hurts me." The echidna was chuckling herself, pulling out some of the cold stuff out of her own ice box. "I know sorry, and haven't I told you a hundred times to call me Gally?" The incubus was lothe to call her that now as, well that would be like, his instincts kicked in again and he said her name. "Gally, so about incubi." "Yes do go on," said Gally loading up the rest of things she needed including a box of condoms that she hoped would be enough. He seemed to be in need a real booty call this time.

"Well, you see around the age of 21 you come of age as a incubus or succubus. And you see up till then you were sort of your own agent right? Anyway when you hit that time you get a bit taller and sound a bit deeper and you get a few new powers and so on. But you see around this time, we get a little more uh.." "Horny?" asked the echidna, pulling away from her house.

"Yes." said Dante, "and then some. It's the well, breading season." There was a pause from both of them for several seconds. "Breading season?" asked Gally in the same tone as she used before.

"Yes," Dante said again. "Even incubus got to have a next generation you know."

"Hmm," Gally seemed unconsidered with this turn of affaries. "How long does your little friend stay hard for?"

Hold on a minuet what. Dante's dick went rigid at that comment and the fox had to gulp. "Uh, about four weeks.." he tried as he looked into the winking face on the calendar. 

"And the longest it could be?" she asked, damn the girl was sharp. "Two months at the most." he said

"Hmm," she said again. "Alright Dante will discuss this further. But right now you sound like you need a release and soon. I know how you get. I'm about ten minutes away from your place, you think that you can keep that hard dick ready for me?"

Dante pulled back his cell phone and looked down at it started. Then he put it back to his ear. "Are you dirty talking to me? " asked the incubus incredulously.  
"Over the phone?" 

"Oh that I am big boy." She answered him, it seemed to the fox that her voice was now all breathy and even hotter than before.

"You not had phone sex? I give some of the others a pick me up when they need it. But you dear, hmm, you need some lovin bad don't you?" Holy shit he was done. His hand had moved into his pants without his knowing and now there was no going back.

"Hmm, yes you do don't you? You're all ready and waiting aren't you? Can't wait for me to come there, huh. I'll open the door and I'll take off my clothes one by one, until there's nothing left on my body. First the jacket, I won’t even hand it up, I'll just be so in a rush that it will his the floor. Then this dress, you should see it, no style at all. And you'll help me with the straps at the back. Hmm and then you're favorite part, he. There will be my bra and you'll mess with the straps and then it will come off. You'll see and touch my boobs, you love those don't you. Touch and squeeze and if you want, hmm, a little licking would be nice. Oh yes it would Dante. If you licked my perky breast and the nipples, all around them. And if you nip them just right you can taste that sweet, sweet milk."

“And after that, hmm, my favorite part. After you make sweet love to my boobs, we go down. Off with the pants, off with underwear, off with the panties. Will have our hands on each other, your fingers in my vagaina. Moving with precision, felling just how wet you’re making me, know how hard I’ll cum. And my hands, oh, my hands will be on your cock. Stoking it, felling it, knowing how hard I’m making you. You’re dick with be sticking in my hands. Hm, it so wants to be tasted. So we move, and now your cock is in my mouth. HMM, I love to lick it, every inch of it. The top, I swirl it around and around with my tongue. You have left so much cum for me to take. And then down, down the shaft I go. It’s just as good as the rest of it, if not even better. “

“Then we’d move again and you put your dick right near my slit. And you’d slide it and I’d grind against it, getting it all nice and hard. And you’d feel my pussy drip down on you as I’d get more and more exited, begging you to put it in me. But you’d wait and wait until I’m drooling at the mouth. Gently the cock goes in and I, hmm, I’m ready for it. Slowly again it goes in and out, in and out, in and out. Deeper and deeper you go in. I feel it all the way in there and I am loving it. I can’t even talk anymore cause I’m in such, hmm, ecstasy. Ohh, I’d scream so loudly and you would go faster and faster like the little fox you are. And you reach a climax going that fast. And your cum would be everywhere, over my front, over my boobs, and in my sweet, sweet, vagina and I would take a sample of it from my breasts and lick it and beg for more. “

"Hmm and more you give me, hmm like right now." Dante's front door opened and the fox looked up startled into Gala-Na. She was totting six bags at once and had her phone up to her ear. The spare house key Dante had given her ages ago was still in the lock.

The priestess looked down at him and gave a little blanch. She had expected something a bit naughty, there was defiantly going to be some of the foxes dick out. But not full on out in the middle of the room both hands going, pants down, head to the side to hold the phone, tongue flopping, over her own naked photo. This was something else entirely.

She took a quick peak at the incubuses masturbation material and started giggling. "The calendar we made, seriously?"  
she said putting down her bags in front of the fridge. "There is a ton better sexy pics I could lend you than that one."

"I wasn't really planning on it," muttered Dante, far to horny to be embarrassed anymore. "I was noticing the date and well..." he trailed off. Gally was looking at his dick with a bit of hunger.

"You should get the rest of the food." He reminded her. "There are some perishables right?" "Oh yeah," said Gala-Na shaking herself. "I'll bring it in and then you put it away, and then we can help you're 'problem'."  
She turned and went out the door calling over her shoulder, "Some of these are really heavy you know." This came to Dante a little louder than it should have as it was blasted right to his ear due to the phones that was still on both their shoulders.

Dante winced. “Not so loud,” he said. “Still got our phones on.”

“Oh right, oops.” Gally said, reaching to turn hers off. But then she stopped as she got an idea. 

“So, that photo is really hot isn’t it?” she breathed into the speaker as she picked up the second load. "Yes," Dante agreed, wondering where this was going and a bit exited to find out. 

"I know something that's much better than just a picture." Gally said and with that she came in with the rest of the groceries. In the doorway she stopped and with an arm under her boobs and a hand to her check mimicking the pose with bags and all. She wispered into the phone, "Are you ready big boy?"

Gally stifled a laugh as she watch him cum. Big spurts fell over his knees and a bit on the calendar. She shut the door and walked over to the fox. Once the echidna was in front of him she go to her own knees. Setting her bags down she poked the still hard cock, playfully getting a reaction out of it and Dante.

Gally didn't waste any more time and began to lick up the cum. Dante let out a moan as the echidna went to work, getting a few drips off his cock then not bothering any more and just started giving him head. The surprised fox moaned some more, reviling in pleasure.

Gally was letting out little moans herself and with the already ten or so minuets of dirty talking, just getting into it immediately was really turning her on. She kept at it getting her tounge out and salivating the tip of the incubuses penis. 

"Oh Gally!" Dante muttered, stoking her on the top of her head. "He please, keep, hmm, doing that." 

"You got it babe." The echidna managed around the foxes hard cock. It really was a mouthful. "Are you going to cum again already?"

The fox gave another long moan, this was heaven for one so pent up. "No. Not just yet. OHH, but if you keep that up I just might."

"Oh, eager to come so soon?" she teased, pulling away for a moment. "You want to cum all over my real face and not just my cheeky photo do you?" 

"Well I, I didn't mean it quite like that." Stammered the incubus. "It's just you doing so good, Gally."

"Hmm, nice save." Purred Gally. She began to tug on Dante's dick herself now, teasing it with her fingers. "You know, I'll let you do just that if you want. If that's REALLY what you want."

Dante wanted to tell her what he really wanted was to get all of her clothes off and start banging now. But there was something to foreplay. Besides she had already managed to make him cum once already. Just let it go then. 

He groaned.


	6. In a Field: Lupe/Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To be added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To be added]

Load and primal she's an animal and she is in heat  
She has the instinctual urge to mate and this floof ball better provide.

The mighty wolf stalks across the plains, horny as hell and aching for a bit of action.

She growls softly to herself as the tall grass rustles around her, inadvertently striking her in places that just has her wanting a proper fuck. She wants a damn good dick for heaven’s sake. She stops herself from sitting down and pleasuring herself there and then. She needed someone and fast.

Lupe looked around again desperately, but there seemed to be none. She had gone out hunting alone, a wolf’s right and privilege. She was now regretting not taken one of the stronger males with her, at least she could have had someone. Lupe was about to go on with the thoughts of strapping young wolves in her head when suddenly there was a load ‘THUMP’.

"Ow!" a noise was heard on the tail end of the sound "Not doing THAT again!"   
Lupe whipped around to the noise, the deep desire to get it on was momentary forgotten as her eyes searched for the disturbance. Just behind a clump of bushes was a figure slightly bruised, it picked itself up and started dusting itself off muttering, "Never let Gala-Na near me with a teleporter. What did I say, ‘just go to her?’ None of this beaming in nonsense just walk up to her and...” 

"DANTE!" shouted the wolf with more than one kind of relief. She rushed forward and pushing her spear into the ground embraced the fox. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Happy to see you too" said Dante a bit muffled as Lupe had encased his head with her breast as she hugged him. 

She gave him another quick squeeze before letting go. "And not a moment too soon, look at this" She unfastened her buttons on her pants and pulled them down not even bothering with her usual teasing. "Look at these panties would you." She said pointing and shaking her head. "The season is so bad this year." Her bright blue lacey panties were absolutely soaked through. Dante could already see the wolf’s pussy trough the thin fabric and down her legs the juices were flowing.

"I see. Relief must be really hard to find, huh?"

Lupe’s hand passed over her panties, a line of lubrication trialed behind it in the air. “Oh no,” she said her hand going back to her slit and began moving her fingers. “It’s not hard to find, but I want something a little more.” 

She sidled up to Dante, still pleasing herself. “Help me with the top would you?” she asked squelching noises were now coming from below, “I can’t stop now.” 

Dante nodded with agreement and reached up and began removing the wolf’s shirt. Underneath was a matching bra and just as lacey. “Why did you wear something so daring here?” Asked Dante, massaging her breasts, moving them up and down gently as his thumbs moved across her not all concealed nipples. “It’s flat land for miles.” The wolf gave a very small breath as the fox continued his movements, her shirt still on her shoulders, as she had not wanted to stop her masturbation. “Wanted to feel good for myself,” she muttered as Dante put his face in her breast and gave them a quick nuzzle “Sexy for the sake of it. And I wanted to bang something really bad and look good doing it.” The wolf stop massaging her pussy for a second to let her top garment fall to the ground and then went right back to it, squeezing the tip of her clit through the fabric and let out a moan. 

The fox was far past the point of return and his cock was harder than a steal beam. He rub it against the wolf’s leg as he couldn’t go to her pussy because her hands where in the way. Lupe saw the foxes distress and knew that he wanted to get on with it as much as she. “Here, go grab my pants would you? We need a little space to sit.” She sat down in the grass on top of her previously discarded shirt. Smoothing it out with one hand the wolf continued her exercise now with the strip of cloth all pulled up into a string as she pulled and got herself on it. The fox quickly stooped down and grabbed the shorts. It wouldn’t offer that much protection from the ground but whatever. He put it down in front of the horny mobian and got down to his knees on the cloth. She was raring to go, her mouth was open and panting with saliva dripping off the salivating tongue. One hand was pulling at her panties, timing so that the tugs matched her breath and the other had drifted up to her breast and had pulled them out of there confining bra. They were loss now, bouncing gently as she squeezed her left breast in the same time as her underwear and breath. 

“I have never seen you want it this bad, Lupe.” Dante commented, moving his hands to the wolf knees and leaning into. “Usually, I’m the one who has to the begging.” The wolf gave a howl as she apparently hit a sweet spot and continued her activity. 

“Rub it in fox.” She managed as her little spike of joy subsided a little. “In fact, rub it all over me. I need you now, please.” Dante gave a manic grin as he leaned right in, his mouth inches away from the mess around her clitoris. 

“After all those times, I asked you.” He leaned right in and kissed the top of her mound. Then after Lupe’s little gasp, took the panties in his teeth and gently tugged them off. It was open now, the fox pushed against her knees and spread her legs wide. The wolf reached down and using her middle and index fingers, spread her lips even further apart. 

“In,” she begged “please.”

Dante slowly lowered himself toward her. The tip of his stiff cock right above her open and awaiting pussy. The fox gave a breath, held it and entered the wolf. Lupe jerked her head up to the sky and gave a howl. The sound entered Dante's head and gave him an all-consuming feeling, the primal urge to just go. But the little incubus was still in there and told him to hold just a little bit. So, ignoring the cries of the wild, the fox slowly began his thrust.

They went slow at first, just as the fox had told himself to do. His dick going down almost to the base but not quite. Back and forth he went as Lupe continued her howl's but much quieter, almost turning into a purr. Every thrust producing another little whimper and delight was ever increasing. She moved with him now, moving her legs forward as he thrust, trying to get him even deeper in. Her hands had gone to her breasts, pinching and teasing them, giving herself even more stimulus.

"Faster!" She cried. Dante increased his pace, momentarily surprising the wolf as he continued on, steaming for the climax. The wolf's eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the sensation and then she strained and continued to ride it out. The fox was really going at it now, he rose and fell with his motions nearly coming out but not quite. Then he slammed back again, going into her as much as he could muster. The wolf was in utter bliss now, nearly orgasming on every trust and giving a loud cry on every one. 

"Dante*AHH* DON'T *OHH* STOP *NHH* PLEASE *<3OH*DON'T *OH**AWWWHHOOO!!" Her last cry was another howl as she released, a bit more liquid came out of here as the sensation hit her. She rode it, living every little tingle it could give. But then it kept going, it didn't stop. Lupe eyes snapped open and looked down and saw that Dante was still moving, pumping away. "D...Dante," she managed "It's fine, you can sto..." she didn't get to finish as Dante went even faster. He then leaned down on top of her, using all of his body weight into his thrust he reached over and grasped her boobs.

Lupe slammed back and gave a great yelp as the pressure hit. She arched her back, letting all of Dante on top of her have even more push and gave a moan that put the others to shame. She moved herself up and down as Dante did the same, every movement causing her more pleasure. Dante head was over Lupe's breast now, still being pinched by the incubuses hands, they were parallel now. Dante looked down at her as she met his gaze. Her eye's were half closed, mouth open and tongue out with a bit of saliva flowing off. She was alternating between panting and giving her little cry's. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the neck. Lupe gave out another long howl and this nearly set Dante off. 

"I'm gonna cum soon." Dante managed, as the wolf gave more ending wimperings. 

Lupe looked at him sharply "You haven't already*ahh*" she retorted a bit stronger now that she had orgasmed again. "I think thats *ohh* three for me *yee*."

The fox looked a bit hurt but continued "In or out?" he asked. Lupe looked him dead in the eye "I'm in heat *OHH* remember? I want *OH BABY* babies. I want fucking *OOHH* you to FUCK ME UP *OOOOHHH*" she was on the edge again and this time Dante was with her. She gave out her signature noise of delight and that was enough for the incubus.

He came, cum came out of his cock and was in. He felt the liquid fill up the space and gave a gasp of his own. He continued his push though, squeezing out every last drop of pleasure. Lupe's howl ended and slumped back onto her clothes and gave a satisfied grown. Dante lay on top of her gasping for breath as his own pleasure subsided. He scooted himself over a bit letting himself slid down slightly, while looking into her wolfs eyes. They lay side by side getting their breath back and enjoying this quiet moment. After a bit Lupe looked down the length of the fox and grinned when she reached the end. 

"Hey fox, your cock is still in me." she commented. Dante's eye's shot down, "It doesn't want to leave." he offered, on the point of bending himself to pull out. But Lupe beat him to it, her hand reached down and gently pulled it out of her slit. It was covered in cum and lubricant. A little line of liquid was coming from the tip to the lips of her vagina.

"No it did not." she agreed as she began moving her hand through the mess. Moving it up and down as she caress his dick and the liquids spilled onto her hand. Her other hand came down and cupped his balls. Her fingers moved so that her thumb and pointer was draped around the base. Her middle was beneath the sack and touching some part of the fox that made him gasp.

* one more with him getting a tug/suck  
* a hint at another round then an epilogue with puppies.


	7. On Top of an Emerald: Dante/Rouge/Tikal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]
> 
> Had help with this one.
> 
> Paragraphs marked with UltyFox were written by them.  
> Paragraphs marked with NaughtyTypingIncoming were written by me.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Utter bliss fills her as the fox redoubles his efforts.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Rouge looks on pleasuring herself at the sight of the show the two are putting on.

UltyFox  
Dante kept slamming his crown jewels deep inside of Tikal, playfully rubbing at her tummy.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
The echidna giggled slightly between breaths, she massaged her breast and begged with her eyes for the fox to continue.

UltyFox  
Dante grinned and playfully grabbed her hips while slamming deeper and deeper, eventually but quickly hitting her womb what with how long he is. "T-Tkal...I-I

UltyFox  
"T-Tikal...I-I'm gonna cum!" The fox quickened his pace while pushing his cock deeper and deeper into the entrance of her womb.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Takal screamed with delight as the pace quickened. Her whole body moving in rhythm with every thrust. On the side Rouge was reaching her point to, as every twitch of her fingers brought forth a moan.

UltyFox  
Dante playfully smacked her butt as he slowly started to mount her just to shove his cock and knot deep inside. The tip was now extremely close to making it's way inside. With one last thrust, Dante grabbed and played with Tikal's breasts for leverage and shoved the entire tip inside of her permanently virgin ghost womb. Letting out a low growl in pleasure, he let loose torrent after torrent of fertile fox goo, slamming his knot deep inside to lock it in.

UltyFox  
Dante continued ramming Tikal, fully enjoying her warmth and wetness. The sex fueled incubus continued letting out gallons of his seed into her ghost womb, knowing that there would be no consequence of impregnation.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Rouge watch the spectacle with an almost indecent earnest now. She had long pulled down her pants and panties for better access but now she pulled up her shirt and biting down. Her breast exposed as she played with them with one hand and the other moving in and out of her slit. Her moans muffled around the knot of fabric. She looked on as she imagined that giant cock going in and out of her matching her movements with every stroke she pleasured herself on.

UltyFox  
Dante let out one last load seeing as Tikal was now filled to the brim with them. He pulled out his colossal cum soaked member, leaving a trail from the tip to her entrance. Dante's ears twitched as he faintly heard Rouge's moans in the silence of the night. Well, as silent as it could be from Tikal's own moaning.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
The bat cock a finger at him and then pulled her slight soaked shirt over her head. Rouge looked at the foxes offered dick and licked her lips, but resisted for the moment and instead took the white wet cock up in to her massive breast. Dante let out a soft groan as the jewel thief moved her two pecks up and down around the cock. She felt it harden as she continued to stimulate it. Rouge her mouth a bit dry from her shirt, looked down at the tip that kept emerging from the folds of her chest and bent down and kissed it.

UltyFox  
Dante let out a squeal and gripped the sides of the Master Emerald. He looked at Rouge and nodded for her to continue, feeding off her sexual desire and feeding off Tikal's pleasure. Not wanting to ignore either of them, Dante gently started petting Rouge while licking at Tikal's breasts.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Dante let out another moan as Rouge kissed the tip of his cock again then her tongue came out liking all down to one side before her whole mouth came down. She now alternated the movements of her boobs, moving one up as the other went down providing more friction on the incubus. Dante was well into it now, giving more moans as the bat moved her head down and up again, exasperating the movements that were sending him to the edge.

UltyFox  
Dante gently gripped Rouge's head out of instinct to help her push his throbbing cock further, but just kept his hand there and followed her movements. He started to suck on Tikal's nipples, as if nursing from her, but mostly to give her even more pleasure.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
The echidna moaned as Dante continued his sucking. She was already exhausted from the previous session, but the pressure on her breast was getting her roused once again. Tikal pulled the fox of her breast and moved him over to the other, beginning to pull at the previous one as she did so. She gave another moan as the incubus licked around her nipple and then went in for the prize.

UltyFox  
Dante made small thrusts as he moved his hands to play with Tikal's breasts. Finally begetting his prize, he started making out with Tikal as the breast play continued while his tail moved up and down with Rouge's movements. Dante's fangs slowly enlarged as he continued to feed off their sexual desire and pleasure, his already massive cock growing bigger and thicker.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Rouge wiped away the cum from around the corners of her mouth. She smiled as the fox got some of his breath back and the echidna was now all wound back up again. "Another round then," the bat suggested pushing the demon fox up on to the emerald and climbed after him. "I get this side since you had it all to yourself last time Tikal. It's only fair." The spirit guardian looked bewildered as Rouge pulled Dante's legs toward herself, letting him lay flat across the emerald. "So what do I do here?" asked the confused echidna as the thief began to massage the incubus’s dick to get it firm again. "Have him lick your pussy while I fuck him." Rouge replied as if the answer was obvious, now moving her hands up and down Dante's already stiff cock. Tikal's eyes when wide for a second "OH! Well then, uh...” she scooted over closer to the moaning fox and with a slight bit of hesitation threw her leg over him and positioned herself with her spread right over Dante. He looked up from his revere of the hand job and in to the dripping wet slit. "Is, uh, this alright Dante?" asked the priestess uncertainly, squirming a bit trying to get in the best position possible for both of them. "You won't mind me sitting on you a bit do you?" "Oh no." answered the horny fox he reached up and supported the thighs of the unsure echidna. "Not going to be a problem at all." He was just lowing her to him the tip of his tongue just a fraction of the way to the dripping lips when Rouge suddenly reminded them both that she was there. "Hang on just a minute you two." she almost snapped at them as she adjusted her pose matching that of Tikal with her knees down and her cunt hovering over Dante's quivering dick. "Alright I'm in place."

The two lowered themselves on an unspoken count and the tips of both Dante's tongue and dick touched both of the women's slits.

Both moaned with pleasure at the touch and then went a bit deeper. Dante shot out into Tikal's pussy licking in a circle motion and then moving deeper in, reaching a point he hoped was the sweet spot, the fox gave it his full attention and going for a full lick down to it and increasing his pressure and speed. Down at the other end Rouge huffed as she lowered herself further down his shaft. She moaned loader as she went down for another stroke, basking in the pleasure that the small movement produced. She looked over at the echidna as she moved up and down. The spirit priestess was in a bit of trouble. She had already gotten the full force of Dante's dick already and now was over his salivating tongue and she was just no match for the incubus. She was already lost with her mouth open and saliva pouring out. Her sexual fluids were dousing the fox but he seemed to enjoy them, stopping every once and while to lap up all the white and slap a bit on to her damp thighs.

Her head was rolled back, eyes half closed, and was moaning abroreously as the incubus licked her insides clean. Rouge could feel herself staring to get a bit hornier too, the spirit echidna's mood was infectious. She gasped as Dante moved his legs up slightly to meet her downward movement. Having a dick in you also helped. She wasn't going to let the little virgin have all the fun though. The bar reached over to Tikal who seemed to be orgasming as one really strong like from the fox got her in just the right spot and grabbed her breast.

The echidna eyes flew open at the movement but she couldn't say anything at the moment as she was prevented by her own screams of pleasure coming out of her mouth. Taking advantage of this, the thief grasped her other one and began moving up and down with them as she likewise down the shaft of the fox. Tikal managed a few words as the orgasm died down a little "...Rouge, (Ohhhhh) what are you *pant* doing? (Oooo)" That last little bit was made because Dante had taken a break from his tongue offensive and had decided at that moment to stick his finger into the pussy of the priestess. He moved it in the circle movement again left, then right, the explored hopping to find that spot he found with his tongue. Rouge grinned as Tikal was distracted by the bit of unexpected pleasure, she then leaned in and with her pointer and middle finger squeezed around it, she succeed the nipple of her right breast.

The guardian gasped as the jewel thief sucked and then pulled back and licked the point watching it harden in her hands. She switched to the other side and repeated the process commenting as she did so between mouthfuls "I have to get you as horny as possible see. (Hmm) Then you'll return the favor and I'll be the happiest girl in the world. (mhh) Get it now?" The echidna didn't and her brain wasn't processing anything right now apart from enormous pleasure and a scene of confusion. Rouge sighed, "Grab my tits, you overprotective pincushion. Twist my nips! Really get me going on this damn rock already!" The light dawned "OHH! RIGHT! OF COURSE!" She reached over and rather roughly grabbed the bats tits as she said. Moving them a bit more forcefully then was necessary she massaged them and tried to stimulate the thief already hardened tips. The bat gave a long low moan as she felt Tikal's movements move her up higher to the orgasm. She watched with a bemused grin as the priestess consecrated on her rather large breast and moved them with nonexistent. The echidna was just about to start licking them when Rouge pulled her chin up instead, looking her dead in the eye.

"Let's see if you are any good at this part." said the bat and kissed her. It was a deep kiss and this more than anything surprised Tikal. You'd think that after a few sessions that nothing would surprise her but that was the thing about being a ghost and a virgin, everything was your first time. So her eye's grew wide and tried to break out of the kiss but Rouge's hand snapped up and was placed firmly on the back of Tikals head. Full lips and her tongue had gotten in, making laps around the inside of her mouth. The echidna stop struggling and half closed and then closed her eyes enjoying the sensation and using her own tongue to explore her. Sensing her change Rouge let her tongue wonder over to hers and then touch and get all tangled up. They broke apart gasping, their tongues still out, a line of saliva connecting them together. Rouge gave another little breath and then leaned in and kissed her check and slowly moved down to her neck. Alternating between little kiss, some licks and even a little nibble. The priestess gave another load gasp at the bite and asked "Why are you (unn) doing this?" Rouge looked at her in surprise, their breast against one another as the nipples brushed each other as they both went up and down in sequence.

"You're kidding right?" asked the thief wrapping her arms around the ghost girl and squeezing her to bring breast deeper in to hers and gave Dante pause as her was back to licking. "Cause your hot? Cause I could kiss about anyone right now? Cause your house is amazing...” the bat tapped the emerald underneath them "...and I can't imagine a better place. I feel so good right now."

Dante broke off from his work at the dripping wet underside of the echidna to ask "Hey! Do you guys want to give a little push to go over? I'm nearly there!" "Yeah sure." Rouge replied getting ready for the last push "Nearly there myself." The ghost girl however was looking thoughtful, "Last push, last push." she muttered as if to herself. She then raised a hand and in mastic tones that seemed to quiver through the fox and the bat she gave the incantation "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." The emerald beneath them glowed and as they watched with their mouth open, it seemed to spread up to the three of them and then was gone. They felt it immediately, it came all at once and it demanded an outlet. Rouge had thought her was horny and raring to go but now she was in overdrive and she moved her hips down like a piston. Screaming out a load "YEAH! OH YES! OH YEESS!" For every thrust. Tikal who was already on and off the bliss was kicked back to it and with every lick from Dante was like an orgasm for pass. Dante was hit the hardest as he went full on incubus mode. He could almost swear that his dick grew another six inches and his tongue had grown two. He plunged both deeper as his moans went on the ghost girl’s pussy and the warm breath just increased her pleasure.

The two girls were almost on their toes now as the incubus force had caused them to move up. Rouge couldn't move all the way down the fox’s shaft and Tikal had both his thumbs in, his tongue going back farther than any normal tongue should and his fingers pinching her clit point. They reached over and pulled at each other’s nipples. "Tikal," said Rouge all of their weight on the spots, every movement bliss, every tug heaven, every thrust... "Ng GONNA CUM" the echidna looked at her there faces so close "ME TOO *NGGG*" she said as one last jolt before the end came though. "TOGETHER?!" Rouge asked quick and fast as though anything more would have set her off. "YEAAAAAASSASASSSSSSSSSS!" That was all Tikal managed before she came, her body seemed to let go. Rouge came on that same not as did Dante all of them letting out load screams of pleasure. Dante let his load go, it encased the whole of his cock as it tried to find an escape and it found one and entered the bats womb as she shoot back her own cum. The two mixed and left, dribbling out of the pussy and down on to Dante’s base and balls. The fluid from both of them kept coming for a few moments and both of them felt two more bouts of great release before it stopped. They all collapsed on top of one another, as there energy seemed to leave them in that instant.

Dante awoke first and tried to sit up. As both of the girls were on top of them it was a bit of a challenge. He managed it by pulling himself slightly forward and moving apart a pair of legs. He looked down, Tikal was now in his lap and the legs he moved were hers and the wet pussy that he had been licking was now rubbing up against his chest. Down by his legs was Rouge, arms around the echidna. Her face, the fox noticed berried in the ghost girl’s breast. What a pillow. And he had only the emerald to support his head. Tikal moved a bit in her sleep probably disturbed by Dante's movement and her elbow brushed the foxed manhood. The dick quivered at the touch and then sprung up all hard and ready.

With a shrug the incubus looked down at the cunt that was rubbing up against him and scooting a little farther back so that his legs were free he began to massage the priestess pussy. Tikal twitch in her sleep, giving a little moan as her body as if by instinct rubbed against the offered fingers. Chuckling quietly to himself the fox took away his fingers, looked at the dripping wetness coming off them then prepared himself and was set to put it in when "HEY! Starting without me again!" Dante looked up and saw Rouge was awake. She was glaring at him from over the top of the ghost girl's boobs. "You woke me when you moved her out from under me." She answered, before he could ask. "Are you not even going to wake her up?" Dante shrugged again. "She wanted it, and she made me horny again." Rouge bent over the still sleeping echidna and whispered, "Time to get up little priestess. Your services are needed." Tikal open her eye's and yawned "And how can I be of service?" she asked, suddenly seemingly wide awake. Rouge sat down in front of her and spread her lips of her pussy with her fingers, "Eat this please." Tikal looked down at it with a look of worry on her face. "Just like the fox here did to you, remember?" supplied the thief, her thumb now touching the tip and moving it in a circular pattern. "And your little boost with the Master Emerald. That was amazing! I wonder if you were to go super if you feel like that all the time during that form." The ghost girl licked her lips and brought herself down to her leaving her backside sticking out and up and Dante sidled up to her. His hand caressed her sides and amassed on her butt as he prepared himself again, her legs had spread it to be very wide indeed. "I remember," she said as she looked down at the bats now equally spread and wet vagina. She screwed up her face and then spat in to it. Rouge stared as she rubbed the spit in to her spread "It always just feels like the first time." "Oh," Rouge said "well then can *ENH*" her question was drowned out as Tikal moved in. Dante moved in too, this was going to be good.

They continued on well into the day.

THE END


	8. Chupacabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To be added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

[Pic To Be Put Here]

It was a dark, warm night. The goats were bleating at one another. And the fox, Dante, sighs as he pushed up his cowboy hat with his thumb and gazes across the plains. He catches his breath as he spotted the great lizard herself, the chupracabra!

She was dark green and scaly with bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Her tounge was out as if tasting the air. And the most important point, not wearing a stitch of clothing. Her breasts, that were only a size smaller then her head, dragged on the ground as she stalked. They seemed fine and Dante had a brief thought that maybe she sometimes might be doing that to get off somehow…

He sighs, he knows to expect things like this now. No matter where he goes, there is always some hot lady coming after him. It must be the incubus thing. The green beauty stalks the herd of goats, liking her lips. Then, she spotted the fox. Her mouth half opens and her eyes grow wide.

She leaves the goats alone and streaks to the porch. Dante notices the way she moves unpredictably, moving from side to side that makes her very hard to see. The chupracabra is already upon him and on her knees. She was eyeing the bulge in his pants once again licking her lips. Well, he thought dully, thank goodness I was already sitting down. Before he could speak, the lizard lady unzipped his pants and was toying his cock in her hands.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Dante said trying to slow her down. 

It was no use, the woman had his dick in her mouth already and was salivating it with her tongue. The incubus let out a small noise. His breathing was already heavy and his hand had gone to the back of her head without the hand consulting his brain. This was new for him, usually there was a little build up before the actual sex. Dante felt on edge already and, before he could stop himself, reached a peak and came, white flecks escaping the creature’s mouth. 

The chubricabra had been waiting and lapped at it and then sucking it down like milk. As she let go of his cock so swallow a trail left her mouth and dripped over her body. She licked that too, licking her own breast as she tried to reach the rest.

Dante was wanting this crypid creature now, not a lot of things could make him cum that fast. This was all lust and those breasts were calling to him. He pulled the lizard up and sat her down on his lap, and he began to taste her breasts as she had with him.

The chupacabra was at first startled and try to pull back with some indignity, but when she saw what Dante was doing she relaxed and began to move her hips with him. Her pussy rubbed up against his cock, letting his luster and indeed hers build up,

The incubus was enjoying the breasts. They were on the scaly side but that did not matter. She hesitated at all the right places and moaned when his tongue kissed her nipples and when he buried his face into them she was all a tingled by it. The lizard woman matched the incubuses’ horniness. She moved herself up just a little bit and felt the delicious pull as she felt his dick enter her.

Dante felt put upon again, "Getting right into I see." He said around her breasts wondering how such a mythological creature, apart from himself, could be that worked up. He could understand it though, something primal and old. And hot but that was beside the point. She felt good, no different from anyone else. The fox could feel her insides and it was heaven.

The chupacabra was going wild, this was a new experience for her. She had had sex before, but male chupacabras tended to be not as forthcoming, so she had to make do. Masturbation was known to her. But she was a wild thing and did not know of new things like sex toys or what another species felt like, well not ones that gave back anyway. And there had been something in the air around this creature and it had been several months since she had any other company.

She gave a great howl of pleasure as she trust in deeper. The lizard woman gave a huge effort of strength and pulled herself and the fox of the chair and on to the porch, still astride cowgirl style.

Dante was truly taken aback and had now decided to just play it out and let her be dominate over him. He reached back to her breasts, pinching them, and pulling at them to induce a cry from his fellow supernatural being. Once more the chubacabra threw her head back and howled to the skies, scarring the goats.

Dante wondered if that would wake the other farm hands. Then decided that he didn't care, as he pushed himself up and went faster to pleasure this green creature that had come upon him.

The lizard lady felt it coming, she gave moans on every thrust that was pushed into her. Begging him with her unassuming grunts on to greater efforts and to cum with her. They came at the same moment, there gasps mingled into the night as the enraptured creature leaned down to the fox and gave him a long sloppy kiss. There tongues intertwined as they filled one another, letting the feeling go for as long as they could.

They breathed heavily for a while, the lizard woman on top of the heaving Dante. He still could not believe that they had gotten to the sex so quickly, not even a word from her, hell he was not sure if the girl even had a name. He watched as she rolled off him, looking into each other’s eyes as they lay on the porch, ignoring the bleating of the indignant goats.

Finally Dante broke the silence, "You got a name?" The girl answered back with something unintelligible, but the fox thought it translated to something like 'one-who-fucks-goats-and-all-that-she-see's'. "Were you given that name by your parents?" he asked incredulous.

She nodded. “Unbelievable,” he said out loud. With a name like that it was bound to come true just because of some terrible parents. Or maybe that’s what chupacabras did? He didn’t know. "Can I call you 'Boundless'? As in boundless sex? That’s not much of name but I can't call you 'hey you' all the time."

She smiled and asked him a question. “Sure you can call me that” he said blushing, because the word had been 'one-who-adhere-to-all-woman-and-their-sexual-desires'. Way more apt than it should have been but she was a supernatural creature like himself. Her hand reached down and stroked his cock asking something with words that he could have written entire short stories with.

"Yes," he agreed. “My watch isn't over until daybreak so we have till then." She gave a devilish smirk and said something to the effect of: she would like to place the item she held into another slot of great pleasure. Dante glance at her swaying boobs, yes they defiantly needed attending. “If you’re sure.” 

The stars overhead looked on as the two continued on their mingled and twinkled, not that the two lovers noticed them.

The End

[Pic To Be Put Here]


	9. A Demon and His Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]
> 
> Once Again UltyFox helpped co-write this piece.

Dante the incubus fox, woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed hard, already he could not remember what he had been dreaming about. 

His stomach growled loudly. He debated about whether to make himself something or just go out to eat. With a yawn, he looked groggy outside his bedroom window. He noticed that a diner still had its lights on during these odd hours. Intrigued, and too hungry to care if he was noticed, he used his powers to warp to the front door of the dinner and there he checked the hours. 

"Thirty minutes until closing time” the fox whispered to himself. “And no one's in there. I really hope they don't get mad," 

He stepped inside and spotted an eye-catching red cat girl cleaning up some tables. She appeared to be the only waitress in the place. Well, now he felt bad about coming in this late.

The waitress looked up and noticed him, her ears perking up in alarm. 

"A customer this late? Goodness, either you're here for a late night snack or you're here for me~,” she let the ‘e’ out like a purr. “My name is Lexi and I'll be your waitress this evening. We don't have much as the cooks gone home, but I can offer you a little something off menu~" 

Her voice was dripping with flirtatious tones, making poor Dante a bit shy and embarrassed. 

"I-I guess the off menu would be nice. Err, surprise me. M-my name is Dante by the way" 

Lexi's eyelids lowered seductively, giving him a look that spoke of dimly lit rooms, thin sheets, and even thinner clothing as she wiggled her tail side to side. 

"Good choice~ Please, Dante, have a seat~"

Dante sat down in a booth, the seat he picked felt a bit too wide. It reminded him of one of those pull out couches that could be turned into a bed. Instead of heading to the back to ask for food (were there even any other staff here to ask?) or to scrap together leftovers; Lexi strutted her stuff over to the hypnotized, confused fox and sat down on his lap, rubbing her massive breasts on his own chest. 

"Wh-what are you…"   
"Shhh~ You do realize that food isn't the only thing we offer here, right~?"   
"Wait wha- Mmph!" 

Dante was interrupted by a wet passionate kiss and then by Lexi rubbing his crotch with her tail. Dante moaned into the kiss, submitting to her wiles as his thick cock was stroked up and down by her extra appendage. 

Lexi pulled away to breathe, her hips rocking to rub her ass on his cock. She looked quite pleased that she had gotten him that hard. 

"That's a good boy~ It’s so big already and I haven’t done much yet~"   
"Th-Thanks to you - Ahn~" 

Lexi interrupted him once more by coiling her tail around his cock and started to jack him off. She took this opportunity to shimmy out her clothes, first her shirt and bra giving the fox a lovely view of her bare chest. Then her pants and underwear mushing Dante's face into her cleavage as she did so. That done, she left him resting there and let her tail massage his cock even faster. He tried to moan again, but it did not get far out of his mouth before being trapped with him in the cats breasts. The incubus relaxed and gave into her domination. 

"I think I’ve teased you long enough~,” she purred. “Let's get to the fun part, sweetie~"

Dante nodded meekly, nuzzling her boobs as he did so. He'd be crazy to say no to her offer. With a naughty smile, Lexi pulled him out from between her puppies and then teasingly lowered herself down to her knees on level with his cock. She licked the tip slowly, twirling her tongue around it. Dante let out a gasp, prompting her to do a few more circuits and then take a trip from the base to the tip. She slobbered all over it, coating the cock with a sheen of saliva.

Lexi giggled at his submissive moans then started giving that throbbing fox meat the sucking she craved. The cat started slow, going only halfway along the shaft. She slowly but surely went faster and began to deep throat it. Her tongue lapped at his dick as she sucked, twirling her tongue around it, licking the tip when she came back up, and his balls when she came down.

Dante could only moan and try to restrain his squirming. He gripped the couch tightly as he started to drool with his tongue flopped out. The wet lewd sounds Lexi was making only made him more excited. He was very tempted to rock his hips and thrust his cock deeper in her mouth. But he was enjoying the feeling of being under her control. 

Lexi finally came back up, and after a quick deep breath, kissed the tip of his saliva coated cock. Dante was too lost in pleasure to notice that she had stopped sucking his dick. But that didn't matter, because with a toothy grin, she grabbed her massive breasts and sandwiched his cock between them. Dante made a small yelp at the initial squeeze, then started to squeal and moan in turns as she started to put her tits to work. It didn't take her much effort to completely bury his dick and even less effort to bounce her boobs along his shaft. Every tug and bob smacked her tits against his hips, allowing a brief window of time for the tip to poke out from her generous cleavage. It shouldn't have surprised him that she'd lick the top every time it appeared.

"That feels amazing, doesn't it, big guy? ~"

Dante could barely let out an "Uh huh~" through a variety of moans, shaky breaths, and yelps. His face was red from the sheer sexual excitement, his cock throbbed and twitched nonstop. The fox was desperate to release. He couldn't tell if the thin coating around his cock was still Lexi's saliva or his own pre-cum and frankly, he couldn't care less what it was. He was just eagerly awaiting when she would let him.

She kept squeezing and bouncing her tits along his dick, as if trying to milk him for every last drop of cum that he hadn't released yet. The way she was cranking his cock was telling him to cum but he held on. He let out more yelps and huffs, desperate to unload. His desire was only strengthened when she started sucking his cock along with tit-fucking.

"Haah~ Haaah~ I think I'm gonna...Oh god! I can't hold it in anymore!" Dante painted. 

Lexi came back up to kiss the tip of his dick once more while bouncing her tits to ever greater speeds.

"It's alright, honey~ Go ahead and shoot your delicious cum. Purr~"

As bad as that line sounded, it didn't stop Dante from having his eyes turn pink with lust. He gripped his seat on the couch even harder (he could have sworn he left a few tears in it) and almost threw back his head from the amount his back was arching. With his tongue flopped out, and heavy drooling, Dante let out gush after gush of warm sticky cum all over Lexi’s ample breasts.

The cat wagged her tail in delight at the display. She dived down to catch the last drops and then to suck him off again, to drink his cum. She continued tit-fucking him in an effort to squeeze him dry.

He came again almost at once and again. And again. Dante himself went limp as his cum slowed down. Lexi shook her wet cum drenched tits again on his still erect dick. Then she leaned over to kiss him on the neck to jolt him out of the pleasure stupor.

"N'aww. Don't faint on me just yet~ Not when I need you at your most active~"

She turned around and rubbed her butt on his dick then wagged it from side to side.

"Go on and pick a hole, sweetie~"

Dante was immediately interested. With a grin of his own, he grabbed at her butt and slowly massaged it, rubbing his cock all over in playful indecisiveness. He confidently grabbed her hips then slammed his cock deep into her ass, a moan ringing out from Lexi in response.

His eyes were still pink as he fed on her pleasure. He thrust in and out all while Lexi moaned with every push and pull of his cock. Her moans became louder as he thrust faster and a touch harder. His balls began to smack against her with audible slaps.

Lexi's hips rocked on their own with every thrust. The cat was reduced to moaning and saying lewd phrases over and over again with the occasional loud meow. She laid her body flat against the table so that every thrust pushed her across it and every pull put her back. Her nipples were squirting milk every time they were squeezed on between the table and her breasts. The ground began to puddle with cum dripping out of her pussy and the milk from her breasts, as well as all of Dante's fluids that couldn't be contained in her ass.

"Haah~ Please don't stop~<3"

Her moans and words of encouragement excited Dante further, it prompted him to reach around and play with her lactating tits as he rammed her faster and faster. He wanted to mount her so badly, to get on top of and put himself in so much. He started ramming harder, slowly beginning to pull himself on top her while very slightly rocking the table.

"Ahn~ not so rough, honey~. We wouldn't want to fall down, would we?"

He nodded in compliance and retraced his steps and ramming with only half the roughness. His cock twitched as it grew slightly and pushed itself deeper in her ass, causing Lexi to turn into an even bigger moaning wreck than she had been. Dante was reduced to panting and letting out the occasional gasp as he felt the urge to blow his load again.

Dante purred loudly along with Lexi as he playfully gave her ass a spank causing her to give a sharp gasp over her moans.

"Do it again~<3”

He took pleasure in obeying her request, occasionally spanking her butt as he kept ramming. He huffed and made a low sound of pleasure sound, his cock throbbed wanting to cum. Lexi felt the twitch and quickly caught on.

"Let it all out~ You don't need to hold back~"

And hold back he did not. He grabbed tight onto her hips and let out load after load of his cum, eventually he was forced to pull out and unload all over her butt and back. More cum joined the puddle accumulating on the floor

"S-So much~ oohh. Don’t think you're done just yet, you sexy fox."

Without giving him a chance to reply, she pulled Dante up on the table and then sat down on the couch with her legs spread. She beckoned him with her finger, rubbing his dick with her free hand.

"I don't think I have to say anything to coax you~"

Without a word, Dante slid off the table, pulled her legs up for leverage and to have more access, and then slammed his cock deep in her pussy, fucking her lecherously against the couch. Lexi gasped in delight and wrapped her legs around his waist while holding him tight with her arms out of pure instinct, her chest against his.

"Ahn~ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don't stop! Please don't stop fucking me!"

Dante's tongue flopped out again and he started to lick her neck that made her moan louder, causing his incubus self to feed even more. Time seemed to stop as they continued their love making, the diner echoed with Lexi's lust filled moans and the wet lewd slapping sounds of Dante's thrusts.

As much as Lexi didn't want it to stop, she had reached her limit. She was so lost in the moment that she'd forgotten her own name. Her legs wrapped tighter to shove the incubuses demon cock in deeper. Her nails begging to claw into Dante's back.

"I-I can’t h-hold it in anymore~ I...I...Aaaahn~<3”

His cock was drenched in her cum, her pussy clamped tightly around his cock as if begging him to cum as well. He could not hold himself back. With a grunt and a yelp, he slammed in his knot and exploded out his last load deep into her womb. Cum flew and poured out onto the ground from the sheer force of it but that didn't stop him from keep pumping it in her.

They both panted heavily, carefully collapsing onto the couch. Their tails coiled around each other in the aftermath, the tips slowly curled against each other to make into the shape of a heart. Dante's eyes turned back to normal, he slowly regained his mind again to start speaking again.

"H-How was I?"  
"You were amazing~<3<3<3 I wouldn't mind having you again in my free time~"

Dante slowly started to pull out his cock only to get a kiss and be squeezed against the cat in a hug that had two valuable points to consider.

"Don't pull out. Stay with me a while longer~"  
“Hmm, alright then.” 

The two were like that for well past closing time. And there were many, many more hours before the thought of going home crossed either of their minds. 

The End


	10. A Demon at the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To be added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To be added]
> 
> Not going to bother with cheking this thing for spelling errors.
> 
> Also UltyFox added several paragraphs to this fic. (Take a guess which ones)

A demon went to the library, not for malicious purposes, mind but rather for a grant pursuit of literature and not at all because he thought the librarian that came in at 1-5 was attractive or anything. Nope, differently not that. He had been ‘reading’ the book he had selected an hour ago and was wondering how on earth to pick up the courage to go speak to her, when a goddess turned a corner and into his vision. She caused him such a smack to the brain that the librarian was forgotten about. Indeed the fox demon could not think of anything else but her. Demons are like that, one moment it's about the finer things and life. And the next, a hot babe comes along and all else fades away. Honestly, not all that different from normal people come to think about it...

She was coming from the gardening section with books under her arms, she was stunning. Dante thought that nothing in the world could be more beautiful. In a way, he was right, the whole world was as beautiful as her. She was smiling, probably from something she had found and was pleased with. Dante could not pass off this chance. As she passed by the chair he was sitting on he got up and in a quiet voice (as not to get the librarian mad, who after spending a good hour not noticing him was now looking in their direction) he said "Good afternoon miss! How are you this lovely day?" 

Her smile that Dante was already starting to grow fond of deepened tremendously.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. I was just on my way to check out."

"As was I," lied the fox as he walked with her to the checkout desk. "Truth be told, I couldn't keep this book down. I was almost finished with it too."

"Oh? What are you reading?"

The fox panicked a little, as when he had selected the book, he had utterly forgotten to check what it was when he was doing his...appreciation of fine as....art. But he rallied and held up the book for both of them to see.

"It's a great book!" Scanning the back frantically and feeling a sense of relief that it was a gardening book he had skimmed over a few times before. "All about ways to improve your garden. The guy he wrote it has all sorts of stories about his garden in there too so it really brings the experience together. "  
The lady laughed softly and looked at Dante critically with her head on one side. 

"You like gardening?" she asked.

"Why yes!" replied Dante thankfully that he did not have to lie about that. "My little garden has all sorts of plants. Oh! And you should the bonzi tree I have."

The librarian who was watching them a little wistfully for the past minute interrupted them. Asking if they were checking out or not. 

"Oh yes!" said the girl a bit flustered as she set her books on the counter and then looked at Dante again with another sideways look as she dug out her card.

"Do you want me to get that for you?" she asked gesturing at the book in the incubuses hands. 

Dante looked down at it and then realized what she was asking. "Oh! Yeah, alright. Thanks, do you wanna..?" he stopped as she put his book down too where the librarian had already scanned in all the others already and beeped that in too.

"I still want to chat with you and what better way than to have your book that you almost finished right here?" she asked teasingly, slipping all the books into a cloth bag and slinging it over her shoulder. 

"Huh?" asked Dante, "Oh! Right, yeah, sure. That would be great!"

She laughed again, a bit louder as she took back her card. 

"Glad to hear it, my name is Gaia"

"Dante," he said reaching over and shaking her hand.

"Lexi," said the librarian without thinking. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth, cheeks glowing a bright red.

"I'm so sorry," she began. "I don't know where that came from..."

"It's alright dear," said Gaia looking over at Dante now with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her face. "Did you do that on accident, by any chance?"

"What?" Said Dante now he was completely lost. What was she talking about? What did he have to do with a girl just speaking out of...?

He looked back at her sharply as he realized that oh, of course. He had been trying to approach her for a hour and with his mind wandering some of his power must have escaped. Shoot, he had really screwed the pooch on this one. But wait...

"Do what on accident?" he asked as blankly as possible.

Gaia's smile turned into a grin, "Come now Dante, don't think I don't see what you are. Yes, you little demon that's right." Utly's head spun, so she knew what he was. But why didn't she like smite him or something? He couldn't pick up on anything on her. What was she? A greater demon? A witch? Some kind of god? He took a step back, now terrified on whatever he had crossed paths with.

"I am so, so sorry." He said talking another step back. "No, no I didn't mean to I'm s-sorry. I-I'll just leave OK? Y-you can put her back right? The-en I'll just..."

"Oh, stop it." Said the girl waving her hands in a sign of peace. "I'm not going to condemn your soul or anything like that. Sometimes people just have an effect on another like that."

Dante stopped now even more confused. 

"Wait. What are you..."

"I mean," said the girl patting the librarians shoulder who hadn't moved her hands down yet. "Sometimes we see something and our mouths just say things before the brain has time to catch up. Isn't that right Lexi."

Lexi nodded but didn't speak , as though afraid that her tongue might betray her again.

Gala looked straight on at Dante and then gave him a nod to the girl. Dante was still confused but then she kept doing it, rolling her eye's at him. 

"Oh," he said cottoning on. "Yes, that's right. I sorry Lexi, it happens to the best of us."

"Thank you," She said lower her hands a bit. "And I think your both hot looking." Then she pushed them up into her eyes and bent over giving a squeak of distress.

Gala gave Dante a look that said that when they got somewhere private they would need to have a talk but for now they needed to help this poor girl. Dante wondered how she had transferred all that meaning with a look but then she caught her voice lurking around in his thoughts and it thought <We need to get her in the back to calm down.>

<What.> Thought Dante at her, <You can read my mind?!>

<Yes!> She snapped back, glaring <Your a fast one aren't you. Now lets get this girl up first.>

Gala leaned down and put her arms around the poor girl. "Do you want to go in the back to have a lie down?" She asked the girl, "I think you are getting a bit ill."

Lexi sat up a little and looked at her through her splayed fingers and gave a very small nod. 

"I would like thank you. I don't feel too well. And I wish I could kiss you and the fox with all the force I possess. “She squeaked again and buried herself back into her arms. Not looking at either of them

Gaia patted her head and looked at Dante. "Help me out here,” she said helping the librarian out of her chair, careful to not look her in the eye and tactfully ignoring her face that was now entirely red with embarrassment. 

"Right," Dante said who had been slack jawed through the whole thing and came to his senses. He helped Gaia move the hapless librarian to a room in the back. She was red the whole time, squeaking out apologies only to slip out a comment about their attractiveness and apologizing again.

<What are you> Dante asked as they set the librarian on a soft patch of floor next to some shelves that were out of the way of everyone. 

<A goddess> said Gaia, getting down to her knees and pulling the girls head up to her lap. Gaia was wearing an odd dress skirt thing that Dante thought looked like a towel that while hiding the important bits was rather wavy. Dante wondered if she even wore anything else down there.

<No, I don't. Do you find that sexy?> Was Gaia thoughts to him. 

<Oh shit!>

<Shh relax, no harm done. That's what a lot of people think about all the time. I'm used to it. Hell, I think about sex and stuff all the time too.>

Lexi was now mumbling incoherently and there was a tiny bit of drool coming out of her mouth at the corner. 

<So, what is wrong with her?> asked Dante, coming back with a paper towel and a glass of water. He wiped the drool off her and started to make her sip the water. 

<I thiiiinnnkkkk,> Gaia thought at him, while at the same time soothing Lexi down with a little paper fan. <That you were trying to woo her with your powers subconsciously.

You didn't do it on purpose. But you were so focused that some of it kind of came out. Normally it wouldn't have this type of effect but then you saw me and you kind of let it out so to speak. Not at me, I would have had very different words for you if you did it at me. But an area around you. Again, this wouldn't have done anything except you were both next to me and her when that happened so this is completely out of the realms of normal.>

"Shit I didn't mean too." Dante said out loud.

"I know you didn't." She said, very kindly. "But this girl is now quite 'in love' with the both of us. What should we do oh noble incubus?"

"Hey!"  
"Oh stop, I was teasing."  
"I know but man, I've been trying really hard to find someone OK?"  
"I know. I can read your mind remember?"  
"Ooooo! Can you read mine?" Asked Lexi sitting up and waving a hand.  
"Yes," said Gaia pushing her firmly back down. "And you are thinking that we should start stripping you down so we can start sucking on your breasts."

Lexi grinned from down on the floor. On reflection, Dante realized that the small quiet librarian that had been apologizing was no longer there. There was someone new there who liked what was happening now.

"Ha! So you can! I like you, could I have a kiss?"  
"On the first date? We haven't even had lunch yet."  
"There was going to be lunch?" Asked Dante.  
"With sandwiches and everything." Informed Gaia, "and a little tour around your garden as we talked."  
"We could still go!" said an enthusiastic Lexi, sitting up again despite Gaia's hand. "We could run naked through your backyard and then wrestle in the mud!"  
"I think she is getting hornier." Said Gaia, looking at Lexi with just a touch of despair.

"I don't think that's sanitary and I'd rather not wreck my own backyard like that." Dante said in a touch of worry. "I can make both of you some dinner if you'd like. It'd be an honor to have you in my home, Gaia."

"Fine." said the librarian reaching over and taking the glass of water Dante had been holding. "Wet t-shirt contest then!"

"Oh shiii-!!" both Gaia and Dante said, making a grab for her, but to late. Lexi had already started pouring the liquid on herself drenching her, and Dante was horrified to just notice, bright white t-shirt. Gaia snatched it up but the damage was done. The cup was empty and now the two could see beneath.

"Lexi," Dante asked "why, aren't you wearing a bra?"

"Oh it's laundry day!" She chuckled moving forward so that her boobs swung under the wet fabric showing her nipples. "All that was left was this stupid shirt and this skirt."

Gaia caught onto that last sentence. "Wait, Lexi. Does that mean that you aren't wearing...?”

"That's right!" She said ecstatic now. She faced Gaia and spread her legs aside. "No panties either."

Both of them gawked at her brush for a moment before looking at each other. 

"Dante, I would like to apologize to you. It appears that this is not your fault after all and I'm sorry for assuming it was."

"No, no, it's fine. I thought it was too. Were cool."

"Hmm? Oh no, that's mine!" said Lexi cheerfully, now reaching down and starting to take off her wet shirt. "I usually get horny during my shift I should have known better and when this cute fox here was staring at me for the longest time, well. I got a little hot and bothered. I might have also started to..."

Dante placed a hand firmly on her arm as she moved to take the dripping shirt off. 

"Whoa there! What do you think you’re doing?"  
"Taking my cold damp shirt off. You wouldn't want me catching a cold now would you?"  
"You were the one that poured water over it."  
"Do guys want to join in? We can compare Gaia!"

Gaia sighed. "Just let her Dante, or she'll do something else that will get it off instead."

Dante sighed as well and let go. Lexi squealed and pulled off the wet garment and tossed it aside. 

"Thanks Dante!" She said and hugged him, boobs still wet against his chest. 

"Lexi!" 

"Oh, don't you like it?" she asked rubbing her points against him in a circle pattern.

"I just wanted to...” he began before Lexi started to kiss him cutting off his sentence. 

Gaia laughed as both Dante and Lexi fell to the ground with Lexi on top her boobs still against Dante. 

"I think she wants it Dante.” she said starting to put down her bag. And then she started to fiddle with her top button. "Maybe we should deal with it."

Dante got out of the kiss long enough to get out: "What are you saying*hmm*?." 

Lexi got him down with another kiss and was starting to grind her pussy against the fox’s leg. 

Gaia shrugged pulling off her top and tossing it near Lexi's shirt. "It seems clear that the fastest way to clear this up is to just do the deed and be done with it. Sorry Dante but it looks like you’re getting a threesome today."

Lexi pulled away from Dante saliva trailing afterword as she looked over at Gaia with lust in her eyes. "Fuck yeah!" She exclaimed, sitting up and gesturing at Dante. 

"Now, are you going to start with this nerd or what?"

Dante blushed hard at Lexi's words and Gaia's proposition of a threesome. Was he actually going to have sex with a goddess? What would that even feel like? The thought almost made him transcend and nothing's happened yet.

Dante went hard at the mere thought of getting to go down on Gaia. Then remember she was a goddess so, what was that going to do to him?

<Nothing, relax> she thought at him sitting next to Lexi and put out a hand to squeeze one of her nipples. <Gods and goddess have sex all the time with all manner of things. A little incubus like you is not going to have any difficulties Dante.>

She reached down and pulled out Dante's cock from the lip of his pants. 

"Going right to it?" asked a way too happy Lexi. "I love it."

She reached down and touched a bit lower than she did. 

"You want to start on three?" She asked licking her lips as she looked at the incubuses’ dick. 

"Alright then," Gaia agreed leaning in so that they were about an inch away from it. "On three....three!" And Gaia started to lick the fox’s shaft.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Lexi, "No fair!"

"Then start licking and less complaining." said Gaia, swirling around the tip of the fox’s penis.

Dante just kept blushing and moaned at Gaia's heavenly licking, his throbbing cock dripping out precum. If this were more on romantic terms, imagine how much more passionate he'd get with Gaia or Lexi.

“Fiiiiiinne,” Lexi muttered and went to work on the end licking lower between the shaft and his balls. One of her hands reach out and cupped them. 

Dante moaned under their onslaught, eyes closed involuntarily as he enjoyed the sensation of having two girls on his dick. He placed a hand on the back of their heads, felling their nice long hair in his finders as their saliva drove him further pleasure. 

Gaia came away for a breath and smirked at the enthralled fox, she then went down again and this time didn’t bother with her tongue. Instead she used her entire mouth. Dante’s eyes opened wide as the goddess began to suck his cock, going an inch down and up with each stroke. 

Lexi was once again put out, how was he going to get at the dick if she was hogging it all? She got an idea, she stopped licking and instead pressed her exposed boobs against Gaia’s face. Gaia, gave a muffled noise around the incubuses cock and pulled up. She took a long breath and glared at Lexi.

“What was that fo…?” she didn’t finish because Lexi took that moment to sandwich her boobs against Gaia’s still restrained ones to encircle Dante’s cock. 

“Oh.” Gaia managed, looking down at the quivering dick. 

“Got to give him what he wants.” Lexi purred and began to move herself up and down. She pushed her breast together, squeezing them just so as to agitate Dante. Gaia watched for a moment as Lexi rubbed up against the fabric of the goddess’s bra. She could see her nipples harden and then felt them quiver as Lexi rubbed her own against them.

Lexi noticed and rubbed against the points a bit more vigorously to make Gaia gasp. “Aw, did I turn you on? That’s nice of you. Why don’t you take off that small insignificant bra to let us see those nice, luscious, big, milky knockers of yours? I’m sure Dante here will love them.”

Gaia looked into Lexi eye’s and saw her true lust in there. “Are you always this crude?” she asked as she reached behind her for the clasp. “Do you always have such dirty words to say?” 

Lexi’s eye’s gleamed as Gaia’s breasts bobbed for a moment as they were freed from the goddess’s shirt. She smooshed them with her own breast, going in a circular pattern and to really get Dante going. 

“Not to the readers, that would be disrespectful after all. My boss would defiantly fire me for that. But I did sleep with her so I can get away with a little naughty behavior.” She stated, moving herself over Dante so that she could see her dripping wet pussy better, maybe even rub it in his face a little… “Friends though fair game. I can see that you do have very nice breasts though.” 

“Thanks,” Gaia intoned, looking questioningly on as Lexi waved her butt in front of Dante’s face. “Uh, what are you doing to him now?” 

Lexi looked over she shoulder at the groaning Dante, “Yo, incubus dude, lick my pussy please? I’m wet and desperately need something down there.”


	11. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]
> 
> Co-Wrote by: UltyFox

UltyFox  
This is something involving Dante's "promotion"

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
It involve a "compensation" of some description.

UltyFox  
It involves a "pep talk" for that employee of the month status. Gotta get through that late night paperwork somehow.

It involves some suck and a clothed titfuck and she doesn't even have to undress to get him to come hither because she can undress him with her eyes.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Bra just barely seen and a suit and tie just soaked in sweet and two tiny lumps to show that she is so turned on even if she wont say she is. holy shit

UltyFox  
All she's showing is pure squishy cleavage and briefly flashes her under cleavage before smothering Dante's throbbing cock.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Fabric moving as she moves her breast. The rustling is enough to make anyone's mind go to the gutter just on the sound alone. Dante lets out a little breath of pure delight. He his horny as hell and this hot business skunk as promoted him to the top of his game.

UltyFox  
Getting this type of treatment from the CEO herself was the stuff of legend around the coffee maker, but nobody actually provided proof. Looks like she was saving herself for him. Just the two of them alone in Dante's cubical.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Chloe alternated her movement slightly, causing her boobs to move independently of each other, this wreaked havoc on the incubus senses down there and had to stuff his arm in his mouth to stop himself from shouting out. "Do you give all your co-workers this treatment?" asked Dante, considering the rumors and hoping they lived up to the wild tales.

UltyFox  
Dante made a small noise, regretting asking that question. He didn't want to imply anything and considering she was his boss that could easily get him fired. In any case, he was really hoping those rumors weren't true. He wanted this session with her to be special. He wanted to be first.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
It was for him and no one else was her charms. It was a personal job, how did she know just what he liked? Had she been watching him? Spying on him to see what he liked? Noticing every time they talked the little bulge in his pants was a little more noticeable? Yes. She had. And Dante was getting a bit light headed with that knowledge. 

Chloe started to mover her head down and gave his tip a quick lick. Dante had been expecting it but gave an appreciative noise none the less. His dick was already pretty hard at the moment and that little moister was enough to have the pre-cum starting up. It flowed down his cock and was spreading out over the skunk’s soaked white suit. It was becoming pretty obvious that it was a thin one, her bra could be seen through the material quite easily now. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
“It getting a bit hot in here?” she asked.  
An old line sure, but a classic. She stopped massaging the incubuses’ dick for a moment and unbuttoned her suit. Dante watched with something like hunger as the skunk neatly put aside the wet bundle, no sloppiness here. She was a professional. Readjusting their position she resumed her movements on the fox’s manhood, giving it many more licks now. Dante felt the bare skin on his cock and gave a shiver. She felt it and despite her serious nature gave a satisfied grin and opened her mouth. It came down around his dick and so did her tongue. 

UltyFox  
Dante squirmed as his boss continued, wanting to blow his load right then and there, But like any respectable incubus, he held back until the time was right. The thought of plowing her on his chair, perhaps leading to impregnation, came to mind but that was probably his instinct talking. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Chloe continued to give him head, trying to get more in her mouth. Her breasts didn’t let her. So she shrugged a bit and sucked where she could. Her tongue pecked out occasionally and circled around the tip, giving the fox spouts of pleasure. Her nipples were clear under her blue bra. The points sticking out through her fingers, still showing that she was enjoying herself. 

UltyFox  
Dante almost wanted to help but decided not to interfere. He gripped the armrests of his chair and shuddered; he was at the breaking point but he still didn’t want to look like some two pump chump. Especially not in front of his boss. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Chloe’s breaths was coming out a bit ragged now, A small bit of drool was coming out of her mouth mixing with the rest of the stuff. Nearly there, she judged, on last push, She quickened her pace, her breast moving in sync again as the cock moved between them. The bra only a minor factor of friction as the pressure came to a heads. Utly let out a moan, the release was imminent. The boss gave his dick one final suck before she looked into the incubuses eyes and nodded. She commended in a slightly husky voice tinged with lust. “Cum on them. Let it all out. All over me.” 

UltyFox  
Dante gripped the armrests tightly as he let out his signature thick gooey load. Warm ropes of his stick cum shot out all over her. It was almost hard to tell where it landed considering the snow white color of her breasts and hair. Dante panted and let out a slight whimper, almost yearning for that load to be inside her instead. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
“Now, now” scolded the skunk as she tasted a bit of the foxes load. Sweet and sticky, “You’ll have the chance soon.”

She reached behind her and unfastened her strap, she let her bra swing loose and pulled it over her head, exposing her breasts. They were very generous and Dante resisted the urge to fondle them. She was still his boss after all. She sat down on his lap and let her fingers do a little tap dance on the incubuses’ chest. "We got to get ready first." Chloe said, hands going down to Dante’s waist and pulling off his shirt. 

The fox grinned. Even if someone was to come along and see he wouldn’t have minded. It would just make there moment all the more hotter. 

“Yes Chloe.” He answered back, forgetting for a moment and reaching down to help her with her pants. She snatched them up before he go to close 

“Just Miss Sinclaire will do.” She said letting go of his hands and then reaching down to remove the rest of her pants, while his dick hung out over pulled down undies and an unzipped zipper. 

“For now anyway.” Dante gulped as she got up to pull them off. “Yes Miss Sinclaire.” He responded obediently as she slid off his clothes. She put them carefully next to an increasing plie pf garments and sat back down, her tail curling around his dick and up to his chin around him. 

“Good,” she admonished, removing her own pants and panties in a quick no nonsense manner. She leaned over and placed them all on the pile and straighten up. 

“Now,” she said, turning so that she was facing Dante, breast nearly in his face, legs over hanging his, her vagina only a few inches away from his still hardened dick, “let us get down to business.” 

UltyFox  
Dante grinned and made little grabby motions, practically fueled bu his sexual desire to grope her, but he still knew better. We wagged his tail and purred in anticipation of what his beloved boss was about to do. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Dante watched as she began to lower herself onto his cock. The skunk, adjusted herself briefly and made the finally descent. Both of them let out a noise and then hushed quickly. None noticed their little outburst, and so the skunk carried on. 

UltyFox  
Dante was extremely tempted to grab her butt and bounce her up and down but decided against this. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Miss Sinclaire began to move up and down herself, slowly at first. She had waited a long time for this and she was not going to go through it all in five minutes like a cheap bag of candy. She would savor it with gusto and take the deepest pleasure in it. So slow she went, her legs hardly needed to bend at all as she moved along the foxes shaft. 

UltyFox  
Dante wiggled his tail and resisted the urge to rock his hips in tandem with her bouncing. He made happy appreciative noises: his tail was now brushing against hers – a small habit of his during sex. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Miss Sinclaire continued her movement. As she did she out her hands on the foxes shoulders for support. She needed something to hold on to after all. Dante could only stare in agony as her breast bobbed up and down in front of him, begging to be fondled. The skunk watched his desire, reluctance and downright plain misery on the incubuses face. Really there is only so much that an animal can expect to put up with. She relented a bit. “You have my permission to play with them. But not too rough yet.” 

UltyFox  
Dante’s tongue lashed out in pleasure from her bouncing and in unfathomable desire from finally getting to fondle her. He started slow, making small subtle grimaced as his gloves moistened. Looks like he found where his cum went. As he squeezed and jiggles, Dante’s thumbs brushes against her nipples and circled around them just to pleasure her some more. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Miss Sinclaire gave a low moan as the fox continued. She went ever so slightly faster now really getting into it. It was going to be a nice build up and she was just as exited to get there as the fox was. She began to make circular motions with herself, making the incubus fell her every motion. Dante gasped at that. It was a very unexpected move that and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. But then Miss Sinclaire pushed into him so that her breasts where now in him face, one of her nipples right next to his mouth. “It will be fine,” she cooed, practically rubbing herself on Dante now, “why don’t you give them a little kiss? Always can use another perk in this job.” 

UltyFox  
Dante began licking her nipple with the same circular motion, unsure but rather close to sucking on it out of instinct. Half of him wanted to wait for permission, but the other half wanted to do it anyway. His tail coiled around hers as he continued to lick, his urge to practically nurce from them quickly rising. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Miss Sinclaire gave another little moan. Louder than the first. The fox was convinced that someone had heard them by now, either they didn’t care or were recoding right now with one hand and masturbating with the other. Dante would really like that tape, as right now his as his whole vision was just boobs. The business woman moved a hand to the back of the incubuses’ hand, encouraging him to continue. The fox did and started sucking on the skunks erected ends. He started gentle with a little pressure that was without a doubt going to get harder as the session wore on. Miss Sinclaire’s moan was now on the normal talk levels and would go into a yell and scream territory if not checked. 

UltyFox  
With one hand, Dante squeezed and caressed her breasts as he sucked on her nipples. The other hand drifted to her back and slowly made its way to her juicy ass. He rubbed at her waist and sucked on her nipples faster and a tad harder, once again waiting for her permission to grope her hypnotizing derriere.

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
Miss Sinclaire was moving more recklessly too, speeding up her pace and making a good deal more noise then was necessary, Bur neither of them carried anymore. She wiggled slightly in Dante’s grip enjoying everything he was doing to her. “You can start with my ass if you want.” She told the fox “you can do whatever you like now. You earned this.” 

UltyFox  
With a toothy mischievous grin, Dante squeezed and jiggled her butt with both hands, his thumbs rubbing the rims of her vagina as he eagerly started to thrust upward in tandem with her bouncing. He made restricted muffled yelps of pleasure as he could have sworn that he was penetrating her womb. He knew he was big but the thought of managing to to stuff her completely drove him to do it again, not quite yet the time to stuff his knot and lock in his load. 

UltyFox  
Cloe let out a yelp of her own as she felt him enter her womb. Her bouncing stopped and lifted Dante’s chin up to like him in the eye, a sly lustful smile now on her face. “You know what to do, big boy. It’s time you got that promotion. “ 

UltyFox  
With his eyes gleaming in lust, Dante continued thrusting, but now every thrust penetrated her womb. The pounding was enough to throw off even her composer, her yelps now turned into screams of pleasure, Chloe’s back was arched in pure bliss as she practically raked her nails against Dante’s back, practically begging him to fuck her sillier.

Dante’s tail pressed itself against hers to form a heart as he continued, slowly but surly going deeper. Chloe’s walls tightened around the colossal sausage, practically milking him with every thrust. It twitched and throbbed inside her – he was close, but it still wasn’t time. 

NaughtyTypingIncoming  
They were coming up to the finish, they both could feel it. Dante Moved all over what he could reach of Miss Sinclaire. The skunk, giving a noise that would have alerted guards if there were any. As such, no co-workers came rushing in to see the cold murder that was obviously happening so the two carried on.


	12. Ghost in My Dreams (Dante/Tikal/MANY MANY OTHERS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To Be Added]

Tikal whirled her way through the spirit world, a grey nexus punctuated by odd flicks of light, indicating another spirit nearby. Those were the strong ones, the week ones changed to grey and melted in to the fabric of this dimension, presumably to go on to the next life. Tikal had often wondered about the other side and what that would meant for her if she crossed over but not tonight. Tonight was a night for pleasure.

She cast about again, looking for just the right wave-length and there it was. In the little house down the way, there was the signature. It appeared to be yellow to the spiritual eyes, but there was something underneath. A primal sort of feeling, that spoke of old times where feelings were rawer then they were now and that if **unleashed** again, it would give the beholder more than what they knew how to process. A sensational, sexual feeling. Needless to say Tikal did not worry about such things. She had meet this force before and was eager to meet it again. What could it do to her? After all, she was already dead. 

The ghost left the ghastliness of the primordial and entered the physical. A bedroom greeted her. There was what she was looking for, a yellow fox sleeping peacefully on his bed. He breathed gently, lost in deep drowsiness that a spirit could probably not wake. She pondered what to do next. Yes, it was to be assumed he was asleep, everyone needed sleep, even a creature such as him. The spirit supposed she could just start what she had been planning, after all that would certainly arouse him. But then she thought of a better idea and so she leaned in close to the foxes ear and whispered “Dante, I am coming in. Will you allow me passage?”

Dante gave a grunt and ever so slightly nodded. He was still dead asleep, but now the priestess had permission. She could have gone in anyway without his consent, but you never knew will an incubus. Better safe than sorry. With the fox’s subconscious approved, Tikal let her body phase out of the visible spectrum and entered her intangibility state. She giggled to herself and with a feeling of some little mischievousness, hovered over the sleeping fox and went through his earhole and entered the dreams of his mind. 

Tikal entered what seemed to be an open landscape, a great big green field with flowers growing in bunches. The sky was impossibly blue with small clouds doted here and there. It was the most cliché dream Tikal could possibly have imagined. She was shocked, she had expected the incubus to have more of a, well, dirty mind than that. There should be a couple of naked women around here surly? The echidna look around, scanning the horizon and there he was. The fox was a good way away from her, his back was turned and he had bent down to pick some flowers. She dived for some tall grass next to her and peered back out. Dante was happily sniffing the flowers a look of pure innocent bliss on his face. Why she never in a million years.

This seemed, wrong somehow, it was too perfect of a dream. Tikal frowned, now that she came to think about it, it all seemed a bit hazy, like at any moment it could all fade away. She reminded herself that it was a dream after all. But she countered that thought with that it wasn’t her dream and that it should feel real like a dream does. So why was she feeling on edge? 

She reached out with her scenes and there it was, the source of the feeling she had. It was another presence in the dream. What on earth could that be? Tikal cornered it and eyes half closed moving the energy around with her mind she forced it all into one spot. With a shower of golden sparks, a figure appeared in a small magical pop. It gave a yip of terror and tried to fly away, but Tikal was ready for it. She caught the thing by the arm and pulled it back down to her whispering urgently, “Quiet! Shush, we don’t want him to know we’re here!” The figure relax at those words and let her wings settled down and fold back behind her. Tikal registered that, yes, those were wings. They were bright red and had intricate patterns on them. She did not get much time to look at them though because her attention was caught by the fact that the creature did not appear to have any clothes on. This had her full consideration for a while before the being actually spoke to her, “Hey, I don’t mind but can we talk first? At least take me to dinner.”

Tikal looked up, not feeling particularly guilt because she had long gotten over shame, and into a bemused furry face. The winged women seemed to be some sort of fox and as red as her wings, with little white marks all over her. She seemed a bit ethereal and had that same sort of soft look as the rest of the dream had. Tikal took a guess at what she was. “Yes, talk absolutely. Uhh, you are a dream parasite of some sort right? You come it to peoples dreams and feed off their energy. And you disguise yourself as someone they would like yes? I know that’s not your real form.”

The winged fox gave a laugh, it was a good sound. Like one you told a friend or a lover and you have known each other for so long you can get that laugh in any conversation. Tikal felt more at ease after it, but she didn’t quite know why. The women regained her composure and told Tikal with eye’s that were full of amusement, “Me! A dream parasite! No, you are mistaken. A dream parasite would have eaten him by now, he is a tough one though, so maybe not. No, I am what you call a manic dream pixie. I come up every now and again in stories and you are correct, this is not my true form.” 

The naked pixie walked up to her very dramatically and leaned in to whisper, “No one has seen my true form. I change to whatever a person thinks is the sexiest thing they can think of. Right now, I’m trying to be one of his species and I think he thinks I’ll be somewhat attractive.” 

She gave a sigh, “But there is some absurd notion about a certain echidna. I can’t seem to pin it down who she is though. He may seem simple but underneath there is a great power. That’s what led me in here in the first place.” 

The echidna nodded understanding suddenly dawning, “And you’ve set up this dream to sedate him while you work out his kinks and such?”

“Oh yes. Got it in one. He’s a hard one to crack though. Can’t get him to spill his secrets.”

“What if I help you?”

“You would do that? For me?”

“You seem like a nice person. And nothing’s wrong about getting into that boys pants. Even if he doesn’t wear them all that often.”

“Oh thank you so much! This means a lot to me, us dream pixies go around to dreams all the time and just grant nice dreams. It will be nice to have a little fun again, I have not had a good time like this in, oh what? Two years?”

“That’s an awful long time without any sex at all? You poor dear! I’d go crazy without some, err, ‘sensual cleansing’. You haven’t told me your name yet, what is it?” 

She smiled, “Jaslene Riddle. Old family name, call me Jas though, it just sounds better.”

“It’s very nice. Shall we get on with it?”

“Oh yes please! I can’t wait to start. How should we begin?”

Tikal shrugged, “Hey, this is your party remember? I just got here, I have a few ideas but the ball is in your court.”

Jas grinned, she made a big show about cracking her knuckles, then stretching her arms, and then her back letting the echidna get a view full of wobbling boobs. She straighten up and gave a long breath as she did.

“Alright then,” she said looking past the priestess and shading her eyes to look at the fox, still contentedly picking flowers and sniffing them without any idea of what was going on behind him, “Let’s start.”

She held two fingers up in the air and swiped them. The dream shifted, now instead of a big field, there were in a campground. Tents were scattered around, looking like weird plants and they could see the fox rummaging through a bag. The pixie shook her head and swiped again. They were outside a little cafe, right next to the window. Inside with his back to them was the incubus, sipping a drink while typing away at a keyboard.

“Not another friking coffee shop AU,” said Tikal, giving the whole screen a look of deep disgust, “There are a million of those. So played out. Can you get us something else Jas?”

“Uh, sure,” said the red fox, giving the echidna a sideways look “I did not know you were into fan fiction.”

The priestess look flustered, her cheeks blushing a deeper red then they already were. 

“Well, some are very nice,” she tried to explain, as the dream pixie changed there surroundings once again, “They make you feel better on a lonely night you know.”

The next scene was a bit more promising, it was a school with a noisy atmosphere. They were at a sort walkway with a school sports field was just to the right of them. There was a bunch of dream students all hustling and bustling between classes. The saw the fox in the middle of a group, adjusting a bag again and talking to a rather attractive classmate. 

“This will do for now,” said the pixie, lowering her hand. “We can always change it again if we need to.”

“I say good work,” the echidna said, looking around admiring the subtle genius. There was any amount of suggestion they could put here. A few scantily clad girls there, a few words dropped there, a couple making out in a corner, a teacher that said his name in just the right way and on and on. This would be an exceedingly good time. 

“Yes, I think so too.” Agreed Jas, striding out and among the students. No one seemed to notice that there was a fox among them without any clothes on. “I’m a master of this. Finding a suitable dream and slowly catch the dreamer. It’s my special talent you see.”

“Interesting,” said the echidna, walking beside her, keeping one eye on the incubus as the rest of the student body flowed around them, paying her no mind either, “What do other manic dream pixies have for talents?”

“Hmm,” Jas was looking at the classmate Dante was talking with and held up her fingers again and made a circle gesture with her two fingers up. The girl reach over and patted the incubus on the head giving a laugh and saying something they could not hear over the noise.

“My sister was an expert at boob jobs,” Jas finally answered as the yellow fox’s checks went red at the attention, hand reaching back to scratch the back of his head with embarrassment. “And two of good friends were known for their threesome act. So it all depends. My third cousin was rumored to make dreamers start jacking off themselves in their sleep. Mind you, she might just have been lucky all 50 times I’ve seen her out at work…” 

Tikal made a similar gesture to hers and another classmate came up to the two they were observing. The girl squealed and hugged the new one. They both started kissing each other, holding each other tightly and tenderly, making a big show of it in the gap between two lockers. Dante went bright crimson at this display, wanting to tear his eyes away but somehow couldn’t.

Jas was impressed, “Good thinking,” she said as the two girls pulled away for a moment and began chatting in each other’s arms, “So, you can manipulate dreams too huh?”

“Oh yes,” nodded Tikal as the original girl was explaining something to her girlfriend pointing at Dante as something of an introduction, “I have control over many different types of energy and fields. Dreams are easy.”

“Interesting,” echoed the pixie, as the new girl broke away from the old, bend her knees slightly to Dante eye level, and started patting him on the head as well. She was saying something to him, which was making his entire face red. The two women thought the heard the words cute and adorable in there. She girl leaned in further and whispered something to him in his ear. His eyes bugged out of his head and he stammered something. She laughed and gave the completely embarrass incubus a hug that did not make him any less mortified. She gave a quick kiss to her girlfriend and then waved them away as she walked on, they thought they hear something about cheerleading practice.

“Tell you what,” said Jas seeming to reach some sort of decision “do you want to make it a competition?”

“Competition?” asked Tikal with interest, the girl and the fox seemed to be moving on now, with her talking in sly whispers to the fox and him getting more and more flustered. “What sort of competition?”

“Well, we both are pretty good at dream manipulation and we both want to get in his pants. So, why don’t we fight a little about it? We try to outdo the other with seeing how far we can go with the one ‘innocent’ of things. It will be a battle of lewdest if you will.”

Tikal thought for a moment, “All right, I’m game. But what are the rules and what are the boundaries and what happens when I win?”

Jas flashed a grin “When you win? Ha! When I win you mean. Well, in all fairness you are unexpectedly good so you might have a chance. But I’ve had far more experience then you have.”

The echidna gave a sniff at that. “Not so! I’ve given people visions and interacted with them all the time. This is nothing new for me.”

Jas raised an eyebrow, respect growing for this partner in crime she had. “You don’t say. O.K. here are the rules then. One, our goal is to try lover boy there to get as horny as possible and as subtly as possible. No just throwing naked women out in front of him from the locker rooms. I’ll give you props for that lesbian girlfriend though, so point to you. Two, the winner gets to have a go with him first. The loser can’t do anything except jack off until he cums. Then they can join the fun. Three, we cannot directly interfere, we have to use the dream itself. We can however, use our powers on each other. It wouldn’t be a proper duel otherwise.”

Tikal was suddenly panicked by the last one. “Each other?” asked the echidna in a hiss, “Why would we do that? We just make ourselves more obvious.”

The dream pixie shrugged “Hey, we can’t let the fox boy have all the fun. Besides it will be amusing for someone to try to seduce me. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’m not stupid, and it’s in part your dream too.”

Tikal opened her mouth to give a comeback to a quip that didn’t come, closed it, and pondered how to respond to that. She decided to ignore the fox’s advances and tackle the parts that made no sense to her. “My dream? What do you mean?” 

“Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know. When you enter a person’s dream it’s primarily theirs right? At least that’s the case if you’re a normal mobian being. But if you were a spirit for instance, your entire essence is in here inside of it. You don’t have a physical body, so this becomes, in part, your reality and therefore your dream. What happens in here happens to you.” 

“What? That doesn’t make sense. It’s not like I can die in here or anything.” 

“Oh definitely not. I mean you’re a ghost that’s a given. But your subconscious doesn’t quite know that so it’s, uh, ‘sleeping’ so you are effected too.”

“O.K., I don’t understand that. But I think the long and short means that you can mess with me too. Right?”

“Yes, that about sums it up. I did a little bit on you already.”

“WHAT?” Tikal was furious. What had this smug little pixie done to her?

“Oh nothing much. There was a second where I made you shift to a dream that made you embarrassed. For a single second mind you, you’re that strong. I don’t even think you noticed.”

“When was I..?” began Tikal and stopped dead. It was during that brief glimpse of the coffee shop and she had mentioned fan fiction. She had blushed and been flustered by it. That didn’t make sense, she was shameless to a fault. She was the girl that would have gladly started throwing around the naked girls in front of Dante. Heck, she would be walking around without any clothes on right now to match Jas right now. If not for, if not for… 

“Ah, you’re self-conscious for little old me? That’s sweet of you.” Jas said, holding her hands together right next to her cheek in the universal ‘aww you didn’t’ gesture. “I don’t have any shame either, just so you know. You can strip down for me, don’t hold back.”

Tikal’s new found embarrassment hit her but she strived angst it, trying to fight down the redness that threatened across her cheeks. Then a thought struck, she tried to change herself inside the dream. The awkwardness vanished almost instantly and the echidna grinned. “Oh, not just yet.” She replied the picture of casualness as she waved a hand at her opponent. “Besides, it will be way better to strip out with wetness instead of being hot and not being able to do anything. Isn’t that right Jas?”

Jas opened her mouth to respond but her tongue stuck all the way out instead, her eyes rolled up, and she let out a contented ‘uhhnnggg’. She slid down on to the floor, her back against a row of lockers. Her hand moved to her clit which was starting to glisten with juice. The pixie began to masturbate, the student ignored the spectacle and kept on going. One even walked in to the circle between the two and opted up his locker right next to Jas. Tikal saw that inside the door was pictures of pin up girls. 

Jas managed to use her other hand, while in the pretense of pinching her breast, wave it to make herself stop. She gave a few deep breaths and stood up, her legs wobbled a bit. “All right,” she said, still gulping air, “Four, we also have to be indirect to each other too. We can’t just make the other just become their mindless sex slave. Kind of ruins the point.”

“Agreed,” said Tikal, as the student rummaged in his locker muttering, “Then we understand one another?”

“Oh yes.” Agreed the pixie, waving at the student who came out of his locker with swift attention.

“You’re orders miss?” asked the student, giving her a salute now that he was in her full service.

“Get me a hot outfit,” ordered Jas, “And get us both drinks and couple of folding chairs. We want to be comfortable while we battle.” 

“Of course miss.” He said. He turn back to his locker and pulled out a coat hanger, with what looked like a sheet on it and a whole side table. He set the table down and offered it to the dream pixie. She accepted it and then the figure went back to his locker and pulled out the chairs, a picture of lemonade, glasses, a folding umbrella, and electric fan. He set the entire lot up, making sure that the glasses had the traditional slice of lemon on them and drinking umbrella. 

Tikal sat down in the one of the offered chairs, watching with a hint of lust as Jas slipped on the ‘dress’. It was white and nothing more than a bit of cloths with holes in it. It draped over her arms, legs, and shoulders, giving the appearance of a silky wave. It did nothing what so ever to cover up her breast and anywhere downstairs, in fact it only seemed to put more emphases these features. She followed the echidnas’ example and lounged in her seat. 

They both took long sips from there drinks, letting the tension build. Tikal hand her hand, out of thin air there appeared two television screens. They turned on by themselves and underneath two green ‘03’ numerals was their subject. He was getting over his embracement of the girl #1 and was beginning to get back to his carefree self. They couldn’t let that stay for long. It seemed as though they were finally at their classroom, it had felt like it had taken forever in the hallways. 

They were sitting down, the class still looked rowdy and loud but there was no sound.

“You left the sound off darling,” Jas said, using her hands on some invisible remote, she ‘clicked’ a button. Another green marking appeared on the screens, this one said ‘UNMUTE’ before disappearing. There was a blast of noise all around them, the invisible surround sound made it feel as if they were sitting in the classroom. The echidna winced.

“Lower the volume!” she yelled

“I am! I am!” the pixie replied, frantically tuning down the green bar which was going down to the more comfortable range of the 30’s instead of the 60’s. They both sighed when the noise went back to normal levels.

Tikal used her own remote (there was indeed now remotes in both of the women’s hands, some illusions decide to take a life of their own despite not existing) and pulled up the option settings. She adjusted the color and sharpness, the picture quality improving drastically. She then set it to an overhead shot, so now it was showing the entire classroom from above. 

The teacher was still not there but the class was settling down now. The bell had just rung and now there was the usually descent from the students when they are on time but the teacher is late. Jas leaned in and made passes at the screen. The girl sitting next to Dante got a slightly shorter skirt, the boy two desk away was slipping a porn magazine deeper into one of his textbooks, and the girl behind him was still talking to him, occasionally reaching out to grab his shoulder when illustrating a point.

Tikal balked, they were starting already? Wow, she did not mess around. She signaled their waiter, I suppose he’s a waiter now, she thought. “Sam,” she called “were going to need a counter.”

Jas looked up from her work and gave the echidna a funny look. “Sam?” she asked as he came up and placed between them a little black and white counter, “When did he have a name?”

“Just now,” answered Tikal looking down keenly at the device. “It suits him.”

The counter was one of the kind that you simple flip up the number over on a roll and there was the next one. The priestess began to swing up the sheets of plastic.

“OK, let’s see. One for you for picking out this amazing location. Another for that head pat. One to me for the lesbian kiss and one for getting you off guard. That little stunt with my emotions doesn’t count.”

“HEY!” Jas was indigent, “If you get to count you nearly making me cum, then you sure as heck need to count that one. Only fair.” 

“Oh all right,” Tikal relented, setting the score 2 to 3 “And another two to you I see.”

“Three, there was that bit with the girl behind him.”

“That’s the same girl from last time. Same trick, same girl. No point. 2:4. we need a ref.”

Tikal turned and called “We need a cute girl to keep score here!”

On cue, a lovely women appeared from nowhere wearing a bikini in the school colors. (What the colors were could not be told by the two lounging combatants.) “Ready and waiting miss.” She said standing between and slightly behind them. “And that’s 2:5, you were a little short with the adding up there.”

Tikal made up for lost time by changing the girl in front of the fox (there might not have been girls on all four sides of him to start with but there was now) so that her shirt had a very steep v-line in the back, white and very see through. You could clearly see that her right shoulder strap was falling down. A few more girls lost their panties, there was almost a unison of leg crossing.

“4:5, still down a point.” Said the ref, her fingers making the tracker look like an old train terminal.

Tikal cursed under her breath and then the empty desk in the front gave her an idea. She waved at the door and a figured appeared there. “Good afternoon class,” said the teacher walking briskly in, dispelling the last vestiges of sound. “Sorry for the wait, I was held up.” 

She should be familiar to Dante, she was his real teacher after all. Carrotia the Rabbit was now in front of the class, in a normally looking outfit for the moment. Her white features matched her cream colored suit and went along with the blue skirt nicely. Her ears twitched at a small noise coming from the back. Her glare shot right to the perpetrator. He froze with his mouth in a ‘O’ shape, but he dared not whistle again. She calmly wrote something in her notebook and then closed it with a snap.

“No fair,” said Jas, as Carrotia began her lesson, “that’s someone he knows. I can tell, look at the detail on her. You can almost see every hair on her.

“There was no rules against that.” Said Tikal and the ref at the same time. 

The ref called out “5:5 all tied up now.”

“And this is blatantly using who he knows to make him hornier. Look,” she pointed to a little thermometer that had appeared on the side of the T.V.s “His heartrate went up by ten just by having her there.”

“That’s your fault for not including it at the start. I can’t help it if I know what makes him tick.”

Jas gave up “Fine. But no holds barred you got that.”

She gestured at Sam, “Hey, can you make it look like a beach here? It’s kind of weird just being out here and seeing school halls.”

Sam snapped a salute. “Yes sir! Miss!” he called out and then went back to his trusty locker. Out he pulled a single cup full to the brim with sand. He tipped it and out the sand pored. And it kept coming, on and on, a considerable amount more than should have been possible to fit inside the supposed size of the glass. An entire coastline of sand seemed to pill along the floor. Palm trees popped up and the school seemed to be far, far away. The ocean seemed to suddenly be there as if had always been there but now decided that it was tired of hiding and picked right that moment to jump out from around the corner and scare you.

Both the girls ogled it for a moment, than remembered that they were in the middle of trying to get a fox very horny and switched back to their screens. There wasn’t much to do for the moment. They had sexed up nearly every girl in class (all of them were girls now, the boy that had been hiding porn was now of the opposite sex and was sneaking glances every now and again at her, now lesbian, smut), the teacher was now exposing so much cleavage that she was wearing her bra in front of the class (a few of the students said that they wouldn’t mind her giving them ‘private lessons’) and the math was fucking everyone over anyway, so no need to change it. 

They were now even fifteen and they agreed that they had done enough with this class, so they fast forwarded to near the end. The bell rang and the class was a bit rowdy leaving, Tikal waved her hand and the teacher called for Dante to stay behind for a moment. 

“Sixteen,” said the ref, tallying up another point. “And can I please have my top back?”

Her chest moved freely, giving them both a view of perfect breasts. Jas had stolen it after point eleven to Tikal.

“No.” Pouted Jas, adjusting the bikini straps to move the peaks back to fit better on the top of her head. “Flashing someone is not subtle.”

“He didn’t see it.” Countered the priestess, “We been over this.”

“Still not giving it back,” said the pixie settled back into her chair more comfortingly. “She going to blow him or something?”

“No,” said the exasperated echidna as the rest of the class left the room. “Told you, end game is going to be great. Don’t worry.”

Carrotia waited until the last girl had left, who blew Dante a kiss and called that she need to get ready for the game, before getting up. She made her way to the side of the room, looking as if to lock the door behind the class before Dante stopped her with the question “So, why did you need to speak to me?”

The teacher stopped and then approached the incubus’s desk instead. She sat on it, letting her legs hang over the side to the foxes left, all smooth and glossy.    
“It’s like this Mr.Dante.” explained the rabbit adjusting her glasses as she looked down at her student, “you seemed to be very distracted in my class today.”

The fox gulped, “It just a bit hard to concentrate sometimes,” he explained “especially when everyone just keeps uhh…”

Carrotia nodded, understanding in her eyes. “Making passes at you?” she asked lower her glasses and placed an end in her mouth.

Dante blushed. “Ye-ye-yes-s!” Stammered the fox, edging to the end of his seat eyes on the door. “Everyone just seems to want to, well, almost seems that, it’s like, you know.”

The teacher tilted her head to the side, “I know what huh?” she asked. She lifted her legs over the edge and moved them over the incubuses head. They landed on either side of his head giving a lovely up the teacher’s skirt. “I think I do know, exactly, Mr.Dante.” 

The fox blanched and, after ducking under one of her legs, ran out of the room, shouting behind him as he did so. “THANK YOU MISS CARROTIA BYE!”

The rabbit laughed as the two observers laughed along with her.

“Still not very subtle,” chided Jas, still giggling a little, “You’ll tip him off.”

“I think we have left the subtle realm a while ago,” chuckled Tikal, her amusement still bubbling up every few seconds, “We need to get to the end game anyway. I’m getting bored.”

Jas pointed to the two electric fans that where still giving off a small amount of coolness (despite the fact that they did not seem to be plunged into any power outlets). They transformed into two more girls wilding giant palm branches. They took a few paces in fort of them and began to wave their branches. 

“Ahh!” The echidna sat back gratefully, “Thanks’ for that, it was getting a bit hot.”

“Then get down to your underwear,” suggested the pixie “You’ll feel even better after that.”

Tikal looked at her with the utmost skepticism and Jas gave a grin of complete innocence. The priestess shrugged and reached up and over as she started too pulled off her shit. Jas gave a whistled as the echidna’s green bra sprung free. She put it aside and worked on the buttons on her skirt. The fabric came off and Tikal was left with just her bottoms. After placing with her top she changed position, laying on her stomach facing the screens.

“Happy?” she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

“Much!” Said the pixie, with a huge smile on her face. It was easy enough for her to say as all her privates were still exposed to the open air.

The ref gave a little cough, as if they had been interrupting her very important work. “That seventeen to fifteen with that leg move, Miss Jas.” 

“Oh come off it!” said the Pixie, annoyed “That was the same move she did with that start with the teacher! No new points.”

The ref was adamant, “There was a clear new movement after the class left and therefore a new move. Point stands.”

“Of all the cheeky dream people I have ever created,” muttered Jas, “Alright then! You get to give me a back boob massage for that! Go on then.”

The ref hesitated as the dream pixie assumed the same stance as the echidna. “Uh, you sure miss?” she asked looking at the bare back of her as the ‘dress’ she wore didn’t really have anything there either. “I can’t keep score and give you a, uh, back massage at the same time.”

“You’ll manage,” Jas replied, “You’ve been a pain in the back for me and now it’s time to smooth it out. Got it?

“Yes, I, suppose so, miss.”

The ref walked over to her and with one last vestige of hesitation her breast went up against the pixies back and began to move back and forth across it. The pixie gave a purr and then directed a question at Tikal. 

“So, what’s this beautiful end game going to be? It had better be spectacular, otherwise this whole thing will have been a waste.”

“It’s pretty special,” replied the echidna, “He’s making his way to it right now if fact.”

“Is he really?”

Tikal pointed to the screen, “There it is, the big game. Our end game.”

Dante had run all the way to it, back at the stadium; now full of people. They was a roar as the crowd was working itself into a frenzy.

“A football game?!” asked Jas incredulously. “HOW is a fricking footfall game going to be endgame?”

“Not the game itself,” admonished the echidna and gestured again, “See who’s playing?”

The pixie looked and gave a grin. It was a girl’s football game and the player that drew the eye was the girl that had been with Dante nearly since the beginning. She looked good in the uniform and the black marks across her face. She spotted Dante making his way to his seat and waved at him. Dante blushed even harder than he had after his encounter with his teacher, but shyly waved back as he took his spot. It was right next to the cheerleaders (or it was after Tikal gave another wave, “Eighteen” “KEEP UP THE MASSAGE!”). The fox’s eyes drifted for a second and landed on another familiar face. It was the girl-friend of the footballer, the one who had patted him and had gone off to…. She saw his too and raised a palm-palm at him, waving it around to show she saw him. Then she gave a grin and gave a little high kick, probable it was part of one of her routines. But it gave the incubus a quick flash under her skirt. The fox was deep red now and looked down at his feet in embracement as a couple of girls around him, gave various, laughs and nudge him, asking about his ‘girl-friend’. The cheerleader didn’t help any when she bent her knee slightly to blow him a kiss. The girls who had nudging him let out little ‘awws’ and asked him even more questions. Dante tried to answer some of them, but he was stammering so hard, no one seemed to believe his answers.

“Hmm,” said Jas, sounding alternately impressed and disappointed, “so, we get him super horny through the game and then have him get it on with the footballer and her lesbian cheerleader girlfriend?”

“I was just going to skip forward to the after game. But if you want to play in the stands, I’m willing,” Tikal answered.

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m letting you skip to that. I’m down three points!”

“If you’re sure. Say, I have you at a disadvantage. Sam!”

“Yes miss?” Sam asked, at attention as always.

“Jas here, is having a massage. I need one too, can you do that for me?”

“Of course miss,” Sam said, reaching once more into his locker of wonders and pulled out a belt of black, equipped with lotions. He put it on and walked over to Tikal, adjusting so that it fit more snuggly.

“The works miss?” he asked lathering a bit of lotion into his hand.

“Full body,” she answered, wiggling with the anticipation. 

“Then you’ll need to remove your straps miss,” said Sam.

Tikal looked across her back. Sure enough her bra straps and panties were in the way of anything need for ‘full body’. She shrugged and started messing with her clasp. After they clipped off she moved her straps over her shoulders and exposed her entire back. Laying down so that she could still she the television. Reaching down, she also pulled down her panties, letting her full bottom be showed off.

“Thank you miss,” Sam put his lotion hands down and started the massage.

Jas had watched the whole thing, drooling as she did so. 

“We can just start fucking and get it over with,” Tikal offered

“No, not just yet. Got to see this out to the end,” Jas replied back, but the longing in her voice told the echidna that the pixie just wanted to start the fireworks already.

“Alright, let’s just be raunchy about it then. He kind of knows something is going on anyway.” 

Jas licked her lips at the thought, “Yes that I can deal with. O.K. let’s make this fox cream himself in his seat.”

Dante was having a very bad day, or really good day depending how you looked at it. The girls just would not leave his alone. After the girlfriend question, they kept at it. How long they had known each other? Was he looking for someone else? Would he be their boyfriend? And say, can I get you something to eat? Dante tried to shrug it all off and was even on the point of thinking that he should just be rude to them to make them buzz off. But the girl sitting next to him started feeding him popcorn, as in right from her hand to his mouth. This flustered him to no end and that caused the avalanche. One girl after another came over to him, offering sweets, candy, conversation, questions, even a few offered themselves. 

Dante could only stammer, as the chick that had feed him the popcorn, had somehow gotten in his seat and he was in her lap. He squirmed a little, but she reach up and stuffed a bit more of the buttery stuff in his face. She then whispered in his ear and asked if he was enjoying himself, if he thought her boobs felt good against him, and how big his dick was. His answers were: yes, yes and what uh yes. He couldn’t get away, they seemed to be on all sides. Even the field seemed to be full of girls looking right at him and seemed to be asking the same questions with their eyes. Even the two friends from earlier only seemed to laugh when they say Dante surrounded by the attentions of hundreds of girls and gave flirty gestures.

The fox was giving up the fight against the tidal wave. He was in acceptance of his fate. And let himself enjoy it. He felt his dick get hard beneath his pants and began to take part in the festivities. He started to lick the salt and butter off the fingertips of the girl who was feeding him popcorn, a squirrel some part of the dream decided, and she laughed with delight. The squirrel wriggled under him and tugged a bit at his tail. A wolf asked again weather or not the cheerleader winking roguishly was his girlfriend. He said that she was the lady of the star player of their team, but he was in a relationship with her if that counted. The wolf tongue hung out and panted that if Dante would like a foursome she was all up for it. Another one, skunk this time, asked him about his dick size. His reply was way too big to be true but it got another laugh and now there seemed to be more girls joining their little harem all the time. 

Now the football game actually started, the two teams ran and hit each other pretty hard. That only seemed to add to the atmosphere. The fox and his group cheered and boo as the best of them with perhaps a few more innuendos in there then the rest of them. A cute concisions deer was making the rounds and was getting a few whistles because the outfit she had on was a knockout. A red wraparound shirt? Bra? Fabric just where her breast were and a skirt that was nearly booty shorts. She made it over to the groupies and offered a selection of foods, drinks, including beer. There was a little bit of wonder at this as surly a college football game (or was it high school, the reality and details of the dream were starting to show their edges) wouldn’t allow alcohol? 

But they didn’t think about it too much and got drinks for everyone. They the deer ask Dante if he wanted anything special. The incubus asked “Like what?”

The deer lady told that as it seemed obvious that some form of naughty was going to happen and she wanted to know if he needed anything. There was condoms and such. Would he like a free sample? Dante was not equipped to deal with that question.

“O.K. I think we’re losing it a bit,” painted Tikal “We just straight up offered him sex.”

“I think we should just do it at this point,” moaned Jas “we are so ready for it.”

Jas gave another moan as Ref gave her pussy another lick, “You win anyway. I’m never going to catch up at this rate. OOOHHH!”

“I think your right, HMMM!” Tikal replied as Sam passed his fingers over her slit again. “I can’t think straight like this. OOOoooohhhh, please don’t stop.”

They two had inevitably had their massages go awry and now their masseuses were filling in the ‘full body’ part. Both had gotten into a sitting position and both were being attended too. Tikal was about to elaborate more when Sam gave one of her nipples a delicate lick. She gave a small gasp and her eyes drifted away from the screen.

“Ye-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s! OOooohh yes that is good!”

Sam moved his fingers back to her clit and, with a few more circles, began to put his fingers into her. She started up a moan to match Jas had given. Jas herself was also preoccupied with her partner. Ref, her name now as well as title, had grown tired of the breast brush and asked if the pixie would be happy with just normal hands on her front. The dream manic had agreed and turned herself up let her have access to the rest of her body. After a few shoulder rubs and a couple of length of Jas’s leg, Ref had started on her breasts and, after great encouragement by the pixie, to her pussy. Now she was tasting it with her tongue and Jas couldn’t keep her eyes on the screen because they were closed in pleasure.

Jas hand reached out and grabbed the back of her head. She pushed it closer to her slit and felt the tongue bury itself deeper in her. Letting her head be thrown back she let out a cry of joy. She began to oscillate a little, her body moving back and forth against the probing tongue. Letting the ref find ever single nook and cranny in her. Another cry went up as she found the g-spot, capitalizing on it and licking it for all she was worth. 

Tikal felt the fingers move ever deeper into her. They began to make the same circular motions as they did outside of her. With every rotation, she felt it touch some part of her that really, really, really, wanted to keep being touched. Her tongue lolled and she wanted to do something with her hands, reach out and grab her breasts. But there was Sam, already sucking on one and a hand massaging the other. He flicked his tongue at the nipple of one and his finger with the other, causing them to harden and the echidna to moan with renewed vigor. 

Both Ref and Sam picked up the pace, with the echidna and the pixie salivating their praises along the way. Fingers and tongues moved in and out of them as they built of for the inevitable climax. They felt the moment of singularity all at once and gave in. Jas moaning to the heavens as her fluid hit Ref, spilling down and she licking up with a grin on her face. Tikal orgasming into Sam’s fingers, cum dripping down and cascading across matching the pace that they had set and he continuing on. Letting every last little push give her a little bit more. 

After a few moments of relief, they looked at each other and gave sheepish grins, they had all but forgot about the fox until the screens caught their eye again and they both lurched up to a standing position.

“Oh no,” groaned Jas, “how did it get like this already?”

“Will just wing it,” Tikal replied, a bit unsure. “Let’s just go and join the groupies.

“And will you need and more of my services?” asked Sam, cleaning off his hand in an overly elegant with a towel.

“I don’t think you’ll need mine,” said Ref, reprovingly as she stood with cum still around her mouth and her boobs still exposed, “Tikal has won this duel with over ten points to her name. The clear victor.”

“Oh do be quiet Ref!” Jas scolded, poking the other girl in the boobs causing them to jiggle. “No, you don’t get off just like that. You’re coming with us.”

She stepped toward the screens and shouted back “Someone’s got to get us drinks too ya know.”

Dante had gotten pretty busy since they last checked. After the deer selling the condiments was quite clear that yes, she wanted to give him a free sample and if he wanted to test it out and if he wanted to try it on… oh boy what. The fox gave out a few noncommittal shakes or nods with his head and the deer seemed to interpret that as a ‘yes’. She lounge around their area, selling a few more beers to the already slightly tipsy group and started to back into the incubuses already packed seat. She nestled on his lap and her little tail snuck out back to him and brushed against his already hardened dick. Dante saw to his horror (or excitement) that that act caused his cock to grow a couple of inches above his belt line. And here he was sandwiched between two lovely girls, one below and one above, and could do nothing about it. The squirrel who had been feeding him the popcorn grinned as she saw the extension poking out from the tufted of deer tail. She licked her lips and looked expectantly at the condiments chick.

The deer lady was pointedly not looking at them, scanning the crowd on both sides of them, as if trying to scope out more customers. One of her hand reached into her little display, dispenser? Dante wasn’t too sure what those things were called, but he wasn’t really thinking about that at the moment for low and behold she had a wrapped little square. She passed it delicately to the squirrel, who put her popcorn down into the next seat with the skunk was now watching with an intent look in her eyes. The squirrel took the condom and opened up the package right under the fox’s nose and then she took it out letting it dangle in front of his face for a few moments. She bent down and started to mess with the incubuses pants. 

Dante tried to buck but he was held down in his seat quite firmly by the deer mobian. The squirrel chick had got his button and zipper undone, and with a little push down of elastic, his cock was fully out. It was hidden by the two girls though and the skunk, that was now enjoying her popcorn, adjusted herself so that no other onlookers could see. The groupie on the left also adjusted her seating, the wolf, propping up her elbows, taking a sip of beer as she did. The squirrel reached down again and touched the dick gently. Dante let out a small yip as her fingers ran up and down the shaft and the deer’s tail still rubbed against it. 

The squirrel leaned into the fox and started nibbling the succubus’s ear. He let out another sound this one more akin to a purr then a yip. Her other hand came around and lovingly started a slow decent down, coating the dick with the sheen of plastic. Once secure, the squirrel once again started messing with pants, this time with the concessions lady’s booty shorts. The deer bit back a sound, she then got the last of her beers sold off in record time. They would be upended if they stayed on her little stand. She took the last one for herself, throwing back her head and taking it all down with a few gulps. The squirrel had gotten the short situated so that while the deed would happen, no one would see that her ass and pussy were exposed on Dante lap. The deer let out a long breath that comes from after a long draft and crumpled up her cup and tossed it aside. Her cheeks were a bit red now and the incubus felt on one of his legs that her pussy was wet.

The deer wiggled once more into position, lining herself up so that she was just above the incubus dick. Before she started to descend however, Dante saw a problem with their plan. 

“Wait, aren’t people going to see you moving up and down if you move like that? Wouldn’t they guess you were having sex in the stands?”

The deer gave a growl of frustration, yes, even with all the general noise and waving and jostling, that would be noticed. Fortunately their squirrel friend provided a solution.

“You get as comfortable as you can on my knees got it?” she asked the deer lady, moving herself so that her knees stuck out a little higher than normal. She sat and on her little perch look perfectly normal and left plenty of space underneath her. 

“Now Dante,” said the squirrel sternly “You have to help me here. I can’t lift you all by yourself, you’ll need to put some effort into it too, understand?”

Dante nodded, adjusting himself this time, his cock right underneath the deer’s vagina. It dripped right on the tip of the dick. Dante was ready as he ever was going to be.

“Good,” said the squirrel. She then pulled the fox into her as far as he would go, her breasts went around the incubuses head, giving him a lovely feeling of stretched texture around his head. 

“All ready then? Get ready both of you,” she gripped the arms of the fox as she readied him to start. “OK, three, two, one, go!”

Dante thrust and the deer let out a high screech, which went largely unnoticed by the yelling and cheering crowd. The fox began pushing, not too hard as to move the deer girl. She let out a low moan and her serving tray trembled in a death grip. 

The squirrel saw that the fox had plenty of stamina and movement on her, so she left off gripping his arms. She immediately switched to the deer chick, because even if she wasn’t trying to move, Dante’s thrust were still making her move. The deer reacted to the touch and still trembled but the squirrel whispered in her ear.

“Relax,” she said soothingly as the fox above her grunted with the exertion, “you have to let it flow. If you tense up it’s obvious. Let loose.”

She forced herself to take a breath and let it out slowly, her shoulders sagged her box stopped shaking, and suddenly it seemed the sex was a lot smoother. She let out a long moan of delight and suddenly had a cunning plan. With the next thrust she shouted out, rather than keeping her voice.

“YES! OH! YES!” She shouted, getting bewildered looks and shushing movements from the rest of the little harem, “THAT’S RIGHT! KEEP AT IT! YOU GO GET IT! WWHHOOOooOOO!”

The groupies relaxed themselves at this and decided to let out a few cheers of their own.

“YEAH HAMMER HER! SHOW NO MERCY!”

“KEEP IT UP! WE CAN KEEP AT THIS ALL GAME!”

“PUSH IT! PUSH IT! PUSH IT!”

“DON’T STOP UNTILL YOU REACH THE END!”

Dante wasn’t about to stop, encouraged by the rambunctious cheering, he moved up his pace. Moving in back and forth rather faster than the deer was shouting her cries and throwing her off pace. She took a few shuddering breaths, trying to get her groove back. Dante didn’t let her, he kept at it, going as far and as deep as she could manage. She tried for one more attempt, managing to cry out far more loudly than should have been possible.

“YOU GO! YEAH! GO! YES! YES! YES! YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS~!!!”

The girl came just as she was shouting, her juice came down around the condom. She let out a few more quit yes’s as the fox slowed down and sickly removed his cock from the sopping wet pussy. The deer chick shuddered a few times before, carefully pulling up her pants. She got up and gingerly walked to the skunks side of the group and sat down next to her, pulling the tray over her head and setting it down on the ground. Before she had moved the squirrel had hastily pulled the foxes pants up, hiding his dick from view, condom still on and wet. She glanced down at the fox when the concessions chick had taken a seat and she noticed the incubus’s distress. The light of comprehension dazzled in her eyes.

“You didn’t cum did you?” she asked hand still over the bulge in his pants, “That free sample wasn’t enough huh? Well, I’d better do something about that.” 

She gestured over to the skunk, “I’d like my popcorn back if you don’t mind.”

The skunk look confused for a moment, then nodded with sudden understanding. She handed the tub back and then reached down and took a few candies off the forgot tray, who’s owner was still wheezing in the seat next to her. She opened one and started popping them in while she watched the show start up again. 

The squirrel placed the big tub of popcorn in front of them, right between Dante’s knees. She then opened up the fox’s pants again, his cock standing straight up. No could see it on the account of the tub and carefully placed elbows of the wolf and the skunk, going seeming for a bit of the stuff. 

The squirrel had her hand on the base of the incubuses cock and they slowly went up, taking the condom with them. Dante let out a small gasp as the plastic was thrust free and there was his dick dripping from pre-cum. The squirrel let it fall to the ground, janitors were always finding weird stuff like that in this places anyway. She began to move a finger down the length of his shaft, getting all the way to the bottom letting the tension build as she used the back of her finger on the way up again. The foxes cock was quivering with anticipation and Dante himself was trying not to drool. 

Her fingers wrapped around the dick and began to move up and down. Dante groaned with pleasure, salivation the felling. The squirrel gave a quiet laugh and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t forget to have some popcorn,” she reminded him.

She reached with her other hand and took a handful. Instead off feeding him like she had been doing, she ate the popcorn herself. Making more noise of enjoyment then was absolutely necessary, she started to lick the butter and salt off one by one. Each time with the same noise of done right naughty sounds. Ending it all on her index finger, which she lick several times, going back and forth very slowly. Finally done with showing off that under no uncertain terms she would like to be licking something else too right now, she settled for spitting into her hand and began rubbing that up against Dante’s cock too. 

The fox groaned again as her saliva mixed in with his cum, letting her hand moved much more smoothly across his dick. He stiffed a true moan and tried to distract himself from getting to into it and giving them away, by eating some of the popcorn. It didn’t really help, getting a hand job is a hard thing to just ignore and there was a couple of hands to negotiate around. Now they were also ignoring the popcorn and sometimes brushed his cock too. Soon, all three had a hand in and Dante felt a different tug and pull across all down his dick. He was really giving into it and settling again nicely against the squirrels breasts when there was a word from above that gave all four of them pause.

“Well, well,” said Jas, “there is a bit of an orgy going on here. How come I wasn’t invited?”

The groupies were not sure how to respond to that. Sure, one of them had a little bit of fun earlier, but you really couldn’t call a hand job an orgy as such. And who was she to talk! She didn’t have anything the resembled the word clothes on. The girl behind her wasn’t much better, she had no top on for goodness sakes. Admittedly, she looked more embarrassed than they were at being caught. However, it did not seem as though anyone had noticed either of them. The pixie waved a dismissive hand at them

“Alright, just go ahead and finish. Then we can discuss what we’re going to do, capesh?”

They all looked at her with the same blank expressions. Jas sighed.

“I’ll turn around if you prefer Dante, honesty, you have quite the imagination here. We turned our backs on you for five minutes and you’re getting it on with three girls? God damn, you must have been dying with all our foreplay. Just show him a wonderful time OK?” she asked this question to the girls directly and their heads turned questioningly to the fox.

The fox looked just as confused as the girls but her gave a nod, “Yeah, don’t stop now please.”

The groupies shrugged and pointedly ignoring Jas, who was leaning in with great interest, finished up the job with renewed vigor. Dante felt all their hands speed up, it was a wonderful feeling and it seemed to go beyond himself. He felt it in his core, the fingers felling all down his tip, shaft, base, and his balls. All with a velvet touch that caressed every point and caused him to let out a moan of bliss. The incubus felt a bit a pre-cum give and was immediately taken up by the hands. All of them sticky and salivating his cock, giving off very faint wet sounds that could not be heard over the noise of the crowd. 

The fox groaned again and felt the pressure build up. He felt like he was moving back and forth from the efforts of the groupies, but he was hardly moving. Dimly, he thought for a moment that he was lying on his back, cock rubbing against sheets, moaning through half open eyelids. The vision cleared though as he felt himself go. Dante gave a sigh of relief as he came, liquid splashing over the hands and the fox shook with the release.

Dante gave a few more gulps as his dick released a few more spurts and then lay still. He could dimly see that no one had spotted their little exercise. But ever since the girl with the wings had appeared the game and the stands seemed to be remote, far away. He turned back to her now. 

She was still there, apparently enjoying their little show. The fox could see that her pussy was dripping wet from her own juices and was starting to dripple down both legs. She gave a lick of her lips and spoke.

“Now with that out of the way, I think we can move on. What do you think girls? Do you think this fox needs more attention around his dick?”

“Yes,” said the squirrel, licking a bit of Dante’s cum from her hand, “but from us, not you. Who are you?”

Jas gave her a seductive smile, “Oh! Dante has created some protectors as well as fuck mates. Good job boy, your entire brain IS devoted to sex. My word, you all seem to be rather good stuff, every single hair of yours is in place. Maybe he knows you from somewhere and subconsciously wanted to fuck. Well, that is interesting, but I think you four need to go away. I already have plans for our Dante here and we don’t really need anymore.”

She waved here hand at the four groupies, but nothing happened. She frowned and gestured again. The four girls; squirrel, skunk, wolf, and deer; stayed exactly as they were. And they were all still glaring at the pixie. 

“Uh,” Jas began.

She was interrupted by Tikal, who appeared out of thin air next to Jas, and she was not happy.

“You started first after all!” she shouted at the pixie, “I was supposed to get with him first you know good fairy duster!”

“Hold on! Hold on!” Jas held her hands in front of herself to protect herself from the echidna’s fury, “I didn’t lay a hand on him! I have the Ref here as my witness, I didn’t do a thing against the agreement, right Ref?!”

“That’s entirely true,” said Ref, restraining Tikal from slugging the pixie, “she only encouraged agents to do so. Just a step above what you were doing before, but nothing against the rules.” 

“Oh,” said Tikal, deflating in the arms of Ref, “It’s just that, I went to check on him in the real world for a second you know. And he kind of blew his load there, so I thought that Jas had started on him already.”

Jas nodded, “Yep. If he cums here, he cums out there. Simple wet dream you know. Now,” she turned back to the four groupies, “I don’t know what to make of these girls. You got anything Tikal?”

Tikal disentangled herself from the ref and stood by Jas. She stared down at the four seemingly edit-proof girls and gave a gasp.

“Did you think these four up?” she asked the pixie, “Wait, no you couldn’t. You don’t know them, they are some of his, oh, what he call’s ‘waifu’s’. Sally, Lupe, Chloe, Clove; what are you all doing here?”

The four girls were startled that she seemed to know their names, but a quick look at the speaker and they all relaxed again. 

“Enjoying the game of course,” said Sally, snuggling the fox who was still on her lap, “it’s a big on today you know. We thought we’d have some fun with Dante today.”

“Can’t have our little floof ball go without some loving,” said a tipsy Lupe, nursing another beer, “wouldn’t be right see.”

“Who’s your friend?” asked Chloe, popcorn all but forgotten now, “She was a bit rude and she’s not wearing any good clothes. Honestly I don’t mind, but really, someone is going to say something.”

“No one seems to notice her,” said Clove, now back to normal again, she picked up her tray and placed it in her lap, “Unfair, and there was me being careful not to be seen getting it. I could have had my boobs out and screamed for dick and I don’t think anyone would have cared. It’s not fair I tell you.” 

“Oh! Uh, this is Jas, she’s a dream fairy. You’re all part of Dante’s dream right now.” Tikal told them.

All five of them let out a long ‘OH’ of understanding. Nodding as this new piece of information and looking at each other with a renewed glint in their eyes.

“So, we can like, start screwing right now and no one will notice right?” asked Lupe, her words starting to slur a bit.

“That’s literally what I just said,” Clove admonished, but gently, “It may be a dream but it still has ‘rules’. But you’re right, I want to get busy again. Where should we go?”

“What leave the match?” asked Dante, evidently surprised. “Don’t we want to find out who wins at least?”

Sally patted him on the head, “You aren’t fooling anybody. I think all of us know you want to stick around just so you can get it up with that cheerleader and that player.”

Dante blushed, though not that much. There was nothing more that could really embraced him now that he knew it was a dream. Having a lot of his girls there with him was a good bonus though. 

“And what if I am?” asked the fox, “You guys wouldn’t mind a few more people now would you.”

“True enough.” Tikal agreed, “But I think what they are trying to get across Dante is that you have been here for a bit and, well, apart from a few points, really need to get this started. OK?”

“Aw, OK,” the incubus gave in, “But we’ll come back to those two when they get done, got it?”

Chloe gave a yawn, “What should we do then? You two seem to know what we should be doing. Why don’t you lead us to a private corner? I’m so ready to start banging you all senseless.”

Jas waved her hand, for quiet not for dream altering, “Fine, fine.” Jas said, defeated. “You can come I suppose, but me and red over there have first dibs. Well, she has first dibs. But I’m right after! So, no more funny business until then. Now, where should we go?”

They pondered this for all of three seconds before Tikal and Jas felt a rather cool breeze wash over them. Puzzled for a moment, they turned behind him was the two palm tree waving girls. They had forgotten all about them. They smiled and waved with hand quickly before gripping their fronds again with both hands. One spoke to them.

“Uh, Sam suggests you just take them back to the beach.”

“Welcome back,” Sam was as polite as ever, “I have set up quite a few more chairs for you all. There’s a few more drinks and I am prepared to do any service you require of me. Just say the word.”

The girls gave a murmur of accent, thank you’s and wonderment at their surroundings mixed with each other. Chloe and Clove took seat immediately, giving great sighs and basting in the coolness from the two palm tree waving girls. Sally and Lupe, the two who had drunk the most cheered at the sight of the sea and stripped down to their undergarments, ready to do a bit of a dip. Tikal and Jas had made the beach so were more concentrated on Dante. Asking him to take a seat, stretch a bit, and oh my was that a pencil in his pocket or was he just happy to see them. Dante however was giving Sam a funny look. It went also gave the two girls waving the palm trees and finally to Ref, who had come in the rear muttering about certain individuals being ungrateful to her services and saying how these others would appreciate her talents.

“What is it Dante?” ask Tikal, frowning slightly at the foxes expression, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I think,” answered the incubus in a puzzled tone, “But those four just seem, oh I don’t know, uh, off? They don’t really seem to be, well, all there. Kind of just placeholders in space or something. Why is that?”

Jas looked over at the offending mobains and then gave a short laugh, “OH! I get it. Dante, that’s because they don’t have any real distinguishing features. Heck, those two with the palm branches don’t even have names! It’s a dream right? So you end up with a lot of nameless faceless people in it. They don’t have a species, height, or weight. I like to think of them as the shapeless ones. But if that bothers you, you can name them and stuff if you want.”

Dante’s eyes went round, “I can do that??” he asked.

“Well yeah,” said the pixie with all the nonchalant in the world. “It’s your dream after all.”

Dante liked his lips, possibilities springing to his mind like a flow of water. He pointed at Sam, and said the first thing that came to mind.

“OK, uh, you are a purple dog now, who’s a bit taller than all of us. And you, umm, like liking peanut butter off of boobs.”

“That’s a little uncalled for sir!” Admonished Sam, scratching behind his new rather large ears, “I told you that was to remain between us.”

“Right, sorry Sam,” said Dante, quivering with his new power. “And you two, shall be, like friends that live together. You’re a tiger name, uhh shoot uhh, Karan. And you are like a cheetah with name Casey. If that’s uh OK.”

Karan and Casey were delighted, they let their breast air a little by pulling out their tops a bit. 

“Oh it’s so hot,” complained Casey, painting a bit for dramatic effect.

“Yeah,” agreed Karen playing along. “With all this fur, I wish someone would come cool me down.”

“With that done, do you think you could help with Tikal?” asked Jas pointing to the awaiting echidna, who had now laid down on one of the folded out chairs. “She won a fight against me, so you got to do her first.”

“Which I oversaw thank you,” interjected Ref. “Just because you lost, doesn’t mean you should take it out on me. My boobs are still sore. Your wings aren’t that easy to massage you know.”

“How about a red panda?” suggested the fox, “you look like you’re taller than me, but slightly less than everyone else?”

Ref look at him from her now sort of mask and gave a sigh, “Better than nothing I suppose. But you just know she’s going to give me grief to no end!”

“You bet I am shorty,” Jas said. “Now get over her and give my tits a squeeze. I need some solace as our champion takes her prize.” 

Ref went over to her still muttering while Dante went to Tikal. She was down flat now, massaging her own breast while down below the fox could see that under the skirt, she had no panties on. 

“So, do you want to start?” asked the echidna, she had a hand reach down and use two fingers to spread her pussy in a ‘v’ pattern. “I’ve been wanting you all night baby.”

Dante unzipped his pants and just let all of it go, why bother hiding anything now? They was only them on this whole beach. His dick was sitting gently on the slit, rocking back and forth getting her exited but not going in yet. Tikal gave a moan and touched the dick slightly with another one of her fingers now there. Trying to encourage him to take the plunge. One other was trying to get Dante to hurry it up too.

“Oh, just PLOW HER ALREADY!” Chloe called from her seat.

“What she said,” Jas agreed as the red panda was already starting to play with her breasts.

Dante would not be hurried though and he did a few more passes. He started to kiss Tikal’s body, pulling up her dress as he did so. Legs, thigh, belly, breast, a bit more breast, neck, cheek mouth, tongue. Tikal loved every second of it. They broke apart with a gasp and with a look at each other, Dante straighten and then pushed in gently as he could. 

Tikal was giving more high moans as the fox thrust, letting the sensation wash over them. Dante still went at it slow, even if all of instincts were telling him to go as fast as possible, he waited. He let out a contented breath himself and increased their speed, letting the buildup come slowly. The echidna felt him go even deeper in to her, hitting the place that was not the g-spot exactly, but the area that was so much like it that it didn’t matter. She started to really get in to the moaning now, getting to almost a scream. Every thrust was a breath and every slide back was a shout. They were on a good clip now, Dante’s balls bouncing off the back of her at every trust, making a satisfying slapping sound. Dante was now as loud as Tikal, sweat on his brow.

The onlookers of Chloe, Jas, and Clove were enjoying themselves. Chloe had surreptitiously had a hand down her own pants and was moaning quietly along. Jas had Ref sucking on her nipples now and was getting more enjoyment from the show then she thought she would. Clove was talking with Sam for a moment but glancing at the two every now and again. She gave a nod and waved a hand over her tray. A row of beers appeared there and she gave a grin of satisfaction. She took one and offered some to Sam, who politely refused, professional on the job and all.

Dante was feeling a bit strange again. This was even worse than last time. He blinked dimly and his bedroom swam a bit into his vision. The dream was a lot clearer than it was last time though. The fox wondered why. But he didn’t have time to think about it more than a few seconds for he saw something there with him, on his bed, in the real world. The ghostly apparition of Tikal, pleasuring him both in his mind and the physical realm. 

Dante let out a gasp, in which world he wasn’t sure. Half asleep, half dreaming, he pulled himself up, trying to match his position he had in the dream. Tikal let him, hand on his cheek, keeping him under with a combination of her own abilities and a manipulation of Dante’s own. He was now on his knees in front of her, still moving forward and back, not being able to tell now what the dream was and what reality was. 

Tikal was the same in both, moaning loudly as she reached her limit. She shouted for all it was worth, begging the fox to cum with her. He wasn’t sure if he could managed but he grunted yes. Or dreamed he did. Panting Tikal passed the threshold and came, howling on both ends through the dream and in his own ears. That was enough for both and he came, ecstasy poured from him and into both the dream projection and the real. The two became one for just a moment and became extreme pleasure. They milked for a few seconds, holding on to the moment for as long as they could until they had to let it go with deep breaths.

The Dante of the real slumped back down, intent on sleeping. Both Tikal’s lay for a while panting, still synced up. She reached down and tasted a bit of cum coming out of her.

“All that just for me?” the echidna asked. “Goodness, I’m good at this.”

“Yes, but maybe not the best, right?” asked Jas, she was there on the left side of the bed in all her naked but with clothes on glory. “And I don’t remember saying that fucking him in the real world was part of the deal.”

“EEEK!” Tikal started, “How did you? Wait hang on.” 

She closed her eyes for a second and then her two selves thought different from one another. Her dream-self gave some grand gesture to Jas, calming letting her slip in to get her turn. Her ghost-self, opened her eyes to stare at the crossed arms of the pixie, still glaring at her.

“How are you here?” asked the echidna. “I thought you only lived in dreams. Isn’t that the whole reason you haven’t been able to get laid for a while?”

“Normally yes,” responded the pixie, pulling up her non-dress and dropping it to the floor. “But I had a bit of help. Your help actually, without you here I could never have projected myself out here.”

She looked around with something like hunger, or bliss, or was that wonder. Tikal realized that even with all her power at the pixies disposal, she had not once stepped into a real life flesh and blood body and been in the real world. Jas took a sniff.

“I like it, I should make it a point to come more often. Now,” she crawled on to the bed and over the incubus. She gave a small purr and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “I want to give this guy a ride of his life.”

“Remind me to tell you about an AI I know,” Tikal commented, watching Jas getting herself ready, adjusting position, syncing up to her dream-self, moving the foxes dick just so. “She’s not quite real either. But she has this amazing ability to have herself in the real world. It comes in handy with a girl she knows. They get up to all sorts of things believe me.” 

“Really?” asked the pixie, with both voices. “I’ll try to remember that, maybe you and I can have some IRL fun. So, uh, could you leave? I’d like Dante here all to myself for this one.” 

“What? OH! Right, of course. Only fair.” Tikal agreed.

She concentrated and then dissolved into a cluster of lights which faded into nothing. 

Apart from a few odd words between the two girls, nobody noticed anything back in the dream. Tikal gave a sigh of relief and plopped down next to the skunk and the red panda. They were both sighing to. Tikal noted that Chloe had decided that pants were too much trouble and just left her slit exposed and glistening. Ref was glad to just be left to her own devices for once, she neglected to tell the echidna that Jas had left her instructions to take care of the priestess while the show was going on. But frankly she wasn’t going to until Tikal asked her. She was content for now to just sit and breathe for a few moments. A shadow loomed over them and there was Clove grinning and offering beer by the cup. All three took some absently, sipping and preparing to enjoy the next round of entertainment. 

Dante blinked. He swore he had fallen back asleep, was it possible to fall asleep in a dream? The loud sounds of some woodwind instrument played in his mind. Well OK, discounting Inception. He shook his head to clear it of these absurd thoughts and tried to concentrate on the complete sane situation in front of him. A manic dream pixie girl was poised over him and about to fuck him silly inside a dream she created just for him. This did not help him try to get his thoughts back in order, but it did make him sit up rather quickly in his chair.

Jas pushed him gently back down with two fingers against his lips. “Shhh, its fine. It’s my turn now. I’ll take care of everything.”

Dante shrugged and lay back as Jas lined them up one last time. Then without any hesitation, she began to ride his cock. Dante moaned as she started down, they were synced back again almost immediately. The incubus couldn’t tell dream from reality, as the only thing that changed when he closed his eyes (or was he opening them?) was the background which became blurry and hard to focus on. The only thing he really knew was the pixie in front of him, fucking him both in mind and body. He let out another moan loader than the last and seem to hang around and be add too with every thrust. 

Tikal looked on with some wonder, there it was again. The dream should be less complicated with such a strong emotion and feeling going through it. But the beach and all its inhabitants were still there and still moving about too. Jas was strong and Dante’s imagination was good and her own powers were nothing to be sneezed at, but there should be a drop in detail at least. There should not be that many hairs on Ref, or Chloe slit be so wet and rip for a licking, or Clove’s breast should not be that good looking. She had taken it off after here now third beer and was in the middle of writing ‘These are both party tits’ in felt tip across her upper body with arrows pointed at said tits. 

Where was all this coming from? She decided to ask Ref.

“Why isn’t it fading a little?” Tikal asked the red panda, leaning in conspiratorially to her. “We should have had a drop or something right?”

“Jas commented something earlier,” answered Ref grudgingly. “Way more complicated than three people going on at once and having two of them occupied. There was a pretty obvious flicker when all three of you were going at it earlier but not again. She ‘recons we have someone else here with us, or maybe several someone’s.”

“Who could it be though…?” Tikal trailed off as she looked at Sally and Lupe in the water splashing each other and laughing. At Chloe who had her hand on her slit again, moaning at the touch. At Clove who was laughing at the two in heat and sipping her fourth beer, cheeks red, but teasing her exposed breasts.

“It’s them isn’t it? How did..?”

“We don’t know,” Ref whispered. “Jas thinks that when he thought about them, he might have literally brought their minds here. He is a powerful little succubus.”

“That is true,” Tikal reflected thinking fast. “There was a few neighbors that came to comment to him a few times. They didn’t mind and he had them bedded down for real afterword anyway. But that range. There’s no way he could reach them.”

“Unless he had some sort of booster,” Jas sighed. “Maybe a ghost of power or perhaps a pixie that deals in dreams.”

“Oh my god!” Tikal exclaimed and looked guilty back at the masturbation skunk who had her eyes closed and was moaning along with the fox. “Do you think we should..?”

“Don’t bother.” Ref cut in. “They’re enjoying themselves, besides their all past associate of his like you said. They’ll be fine.”

Tikal gave a sighed and sat back in her chair.

“I guess that’s that. Oh well. Say you seem to know a lot, did she give you some dream knowledge or something? Did she say anything else?”

Ref had been dreading that and winced.

“Yes, we’re kinda connected. I’m a bit of an NPC in her head now. But as for your other question, yes. She asked me to come and take care of you.” The red panda explained with a deep sigh.

Tikal brightened at that.

“She did? That was kind of her. Why don’t I take care of you instead? She’s been giving you nothing but shit all day. You need a reward.”

Ref redden even more than her fur.

“Oh! Well, that’s very kind of you. But really I would just like to sit for a few minutes and not have to do anything.”

Tikal smiled and that made Ref even more embarrassed. The echidna stood up and sat down in the red panda’s chair, wriggling herself underneath her. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” said the priestess, starting to play with her breast with a gasp coming from the ref. “I will make sure you’re taken care of.”

Jas was breathing hard. The incubus was loud but he had stamina, meeting her on her way down. She slowed down now, getting her breath back. Easing down the shaft of Dante’s dick with long strokes, teasing out shuddering little moans from the fox. Dante tried to focus on her again now that her movement was bearable. His eyes caught onto her breasts instead.

The incubus reached out with confidence in the dream and a bit clumsily in reality. Both clasped the pixies breasts, begging to move them too, letting them fall up in down in his hands. Jas had not expected that but after her shock, let him go on. She made more noise than was really necessary though, giving off load moans and gasp when he moved them even slightly. Even in his slight stupor Dante noticed and asked her about it.

“Why do you exaggerate?” the fox asked, running a thumb across her nipples to demonstrate the point. Jas gave a loud exclamation at the touch but then backed it down after his words. “Is it to show off to Tikal or something?” 

Jas sighed, “I’ve wanted some action for a while now Dante, with someone real. Sure I’ve had some dream action with people and things I’ve made up but you,” she wriggled slightly on his cock. “You’re real. And that’s something I intend to enjoy to the fullest. But yeah, I was showing off to Tikal a bit.” 

She glanced over at where she was seated and did a double take. Sure, she had asked Ref to take care of her, but she did not expect to go at it like that. Dante looked too and smirked.

“What’s a matter? She showing off to you now. Getting on with your little made up person is she?”

“You be quiet.” Jas snapped shoving down, getting a gasp of the fox. “Just getting started.”

Dante tried not to laugh as the frustrated pixie. She began to pick up the pace again. His dick going all the way in her, right to his base. He sat up slightly despite her words and began to lick her breasts. Flicking her nipples with his tongue and tracing circles around them. Jas really did give a loud, but muffled as she held back, breath at that. She tried to push him back down again, but the incubus ignored it. Continuing, he sucked on her breast, lovingly switching from one to the next. Watching as they grew hard under his mouth’s work. 

Ref was in trouble. After the echidna started playing with her breasts, she never stopped. After the slight play she was in it. Starting to squeeze them, massaging them, pinching her nipples. All the while kissing her neck with wet sloppy kisses, moaning words in her ear. Things that she could never follow through with but were turning her on all the same. Or could she.

“You are a much hotter thought-being then she is.” “She’ll never give you love like I do.” “Why don’t you come and stay in my head instead? I’ll treat you better than she could. Don’t you want that honey? Don’t you want someone to treat you right?”

Ref tried to respond rationally, but it was hard when you being kissed, touched, and talked at all at once. She tried anyway, often getting interrupted as she did. Tikal now kissing her mouth, tongue entering her and playing with hers. 

“I can’t see…I’m her crea…tion and I…….but all of the…you see there’s….think about all….hang on just a….you can’t just…oh fuck it.”

She leaned into that last kiss, tongue fully in, creating Tikal’s. Both made moaning sounds, Tikal’s at her sensing the red panda’s resistance giving. And Ref’s because the echidna had brought one of her hands down and started to touch her slit. 

Jas was in trouble too. She had been in control, but the incubus was all over her now. His legs tangled with her tail as they wrapped around her back side and helped give more of a push. Hands on her breasts, squeezing them to that the tips were starting to leak. Mouth on her shoulders, making way to her neck. Hot inducing licks that educed moans. What could she do now to swing it back in to her favor?

It wasn’t exactly a game like with Tikal, this wasn’t something you were supposed to win. But she had waited so long to show some dreaming punk that she was the master of dreams, and here was this upstart, rather cute and hot she had to admit, incubus teasing her about the echidna and her own performance. Worse, he was doing it in both plains at the same time. Either he was a rather skilled foe or she had not had sex in a very long time indeed.

She decided to go on the offensive, no holding back. Flicking her wings slightly, the pixie buffered the fox down slightly and then got in his face. Before he even had time to start pulling back she kissed him, burring her tongue into his mouth. Dante was surprised, but tried to match her. Jas was a bit more aggressive and soon their movement had them flat over the bed again.

After a bit more of this making out, Jas pulled up gasping. Dante breathed heavily too, tongue hanging out, wanting to taste her some more. Anywhere was good for him. Once more the fox tried to rise, this time the pixie had to aggressively hold him in position. She could sense his impatiens and she could sympathize. They really should be on to the next round by now. She decided to use another trick in her bag. 

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” she asked, tilting her head, looking down at the fox with big eyes.

“What?” asked a confused Dante.

“I’m I not hot enough? Is that why I can’t seem to get you to cum? I’m I just not attractive? Do I need bigger breasts? Thighs? Is it my form? I can change it you know, if you don’t want me to be a fox. I can be anything you want.”

“Uh,” the incubus stammered. “No. NO! You’re f-f-fine! Your god damn gorgeous! Why I can barely keep my hands off you.”

Jas titled her head the other way, considering. Then shook her head.

“No, I think it’s my species. That’s got to be it. I’ll give you a viewing of some and tell me what you like best.”

Dante tried to say something, but there was a glow around the pixie. When it cleared the incubus could only stare. She was now an echidna too, and her color changing like that of an unsure artist who switches between shades. It landed on purple and the incubus goggled. 

“Wait no. She’s her own thing! You be something else!” 

“Oh are you sure?” asked the thing that was Jas but now resembled another one of his waifu’s. One very near to him indeed. “You didn’t invite her in. Why can’t I be her?”

“Because, well, wait, invite them in?”

“Ah right, you don’t know. Those girls out there are the real minds of them, not just dream copies. You somehow brought them in. Not sure how.”

“Um, OK then. More the merrier then. Well, I didn’t know that. I was just being fair to her you know.”

“I see, well then. If you’re absolutely sure.” 

The vision of Gala-Na disappeared and now she resembled a familiar busty bat.

“That any better? Or do have qualms with fucking her too?”

“No, that’s what she would have wanted anyway. She’s kinky like that.”

Jas looked down at herself fully and nodded with approval. “Well fuck me! This one is good.”

“That is what I’m doing.” Dante deadpanned, dick still in her. “Do we need to switch it up a bit?”

“Hmm, yes. A bit of a pace change. That would work.”

Ref was now sopping wet now and moaning like an old wooden house. Tikal’s fingers were just so good. After circling around, a few passed up and down, and a few pinched on the clit, the echidna was now sticking in a few. The red panda had to keep licking her lips to keep her tongue from hanging out. Tikal was enjoying pleasuring her but she felt like she need something.

“Hey Chloe? You done fingering yourself over there? This one needs a little loving.”

Chloe who was just resting a bit after a bit of play, crack open an eye dramatically. 

“Fiiiiiiinnnneee,” said the skunk getting up from her chair with exaggerated effort, “I’ll help out a poor girl, whose own creator has abandoned her for another. What a cruel heartless master you have. She’s never even cuddled you a little? Devil woman if I ever saw it.”

She got on her knees in front on the red panda, her pussy spread by Tikal’s fingers.

“And you have such a nice pussy too. It needs a kiss.”

“Now wait please!” desperately Ref tried to get up. She was pinned by the echidna’s arms around her waist and Chloe’s hands on her legs. “You’ve been very kind, but ooooooooOOOOOHHHHHH!”

Her words were drowned out by her own scream, as the skunk licked her dripping wet pussy. The red pandas tongue drooped out without protest and her eyes closed. She moaned again as Chloe lick again, this time her clit. Tikal had gone back to the dream girls breasts and was giving them such a squeeze that milk was starting to trickle from them. The priestess was back to neck kissing, whispering dirty words and needling her about her master. Ref’s hands shot down to the business woman’s head, pressing it harder into her, trying to get her tongue in her as deep as possible. 

Dante was licking Jas pussy now, or rather Rouge’s pussy. He was a bit put out by this, there was nothing wrong with the pixies fox form. This fox had never had someone so like himself before. Never the less he gave her slit another pass, enjoying her quiver from his touch.

Jas was teasing the incubus’s cock, liking it from the tip all the way down to the base and balls. Her fingers caressed the dick gently as she did so, finding the little crevices to make the fox whimper. This had been what she had been craving, the taste of it. She had it in her sure, but now it was in her hands and mouth, that was something else entirely. Stopping briefly, she tried to suppress a shutter as Dante licked her again, slower and teasing her clit just so as to let her breath catch several times. 

Jas moaned, he was still getting her good, even with this hot new form. She made a mental note to save and study this new one. Who knows, she could try improvements and make a new playmate, or even just a new body to look good in. Never hurt to improve your look. She cupped the large breasts and began to massage the incubus’s dick with them. The pixie saw with satisfaction that it almost disappeared in a mountain of flesh.

The fox gasped and broke off from his work. Jas pressed her advantage, using her new breasts she started to move the cock up and down. The tip appeared and disappeared as she did, now moving one up and the other down to cause Dante to moan harder. She bent her neck just a little and when the tip appeared her tongue shot out, rasping every time she descended.

Dante got his breath back long enough to ask the pixie, “That’s really *ohhh-h-h-h* good Jas. But could you *ahh-h-h-h* please go back to how you looked before. *Baby please* you looked great *fuck* like that.”

Jas pouted for a moment, but secretly pleased. She begrudgingly turned back into the fox form that Dante was familiar with, but with larger breasts then she started with. Finally an advantage. She should have known that the fox would like large breasts the most. 

She continued her massage, enjoying the power she finally had over the incubus. This is what it ment to have control she had forgotten how good it felt and she gave a shudder of delight. What she wouldn’t give to keep this one all for herself.

The fox moaned, this was getting to him really quickly. Jas being back in her fox form was getting to him. He rallied a bit by getting back to his work, placing his tongue in her pussy as far as it would go. While he was at it, he concentrated his own powers to try to compete the pixies. He didn’t quite understand what the girl was doing but he figured he needed to give her the best curtesy he could manage. 

Dante’s dick grew, inch by inch. Jas was suddenly staring at a cock much too large to have even been in her only a few minutes ago. And now she couldn’t even smother the thing with her new larger breasts. It was currently at her eye level and then it decided to smack her in the face.

“Ow,” complained Jas rubbing a cheek. “Is this a fetish for you or something? That is one hell of kink my friend.”

“Um,” Dante mumbled, not sure what to say to that considering the girl on top of him had literally done the same thing to her breasts. “No, that’s just something that happens if I get to horny. It’s got to go somewhere.”

“Wait.” Jas looked with her twin vision and saw that it also was happening in the real world as well. “Oh, so natural ability then. Well, well, you are full of surprises aren’t you?”

With that the pixie began to suck on his cock with earnest, the incubus was sure that she wouldn’t be able to get it fully into her mouth. But Jas must have had some other unique powers because after a few passes with just the large tip in her mouth, she began to go farther down, mush farther then was possible. Dante gave a shrug and began his licking again, noting that his tongue had gained its forked properties. He must be really horny if he was going out this much.

The pixie felt his tongue go deeper than it should be. She moaned on the fox’s cock, the vibrations of her mouth increasing the pleasure for the incubus. Which in turn caused Dante to groan too and his tongue to move more erotically in her vagina. A cycle of sex that both of them perpetuated. Finally they both couldn’t handle it anymore. Jas moaned one time and gripped the base of his dick. This caught the incubus off guard and he came, cum exploded in the pixies mouth. She let his cock out of his mouth, coughing slightly over the sheer amount of cum. It kept going, spraying over her face and her overlarge breasts. She held her tongue out, trying to get all the liquid she could despite her entire mouth was already full of the stuff. The fox gave one last large dribble and then ceased. 

Dante himself didn’t stop though, after riding out the orgasm he continued his efforts of her vagina. Pulling her up so that she sat straight up on his tongue, her weight back on her legs as her pussy was massaged. Moaning, she look a finger and scrapped off some cum on her beasts. The pixie began sucking on that groaning under the incubuses efforts.

Jas had not even had time to enjoy this little victory over the fox when she came too. Her cry made her features tremble as her own liquids came out. Dante lapping it all up to keep her lust going to the very last pull. The pixie let out a long trebling breath before collapsing on the bed next to him, some cum still dribbling out of her pussy. 

Ref was in ecstasy. 


	13. Gym Partners: Sally/Bunnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnie and Sally go to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: #Bunnie Rabbot, #Sally Acorn, #Bunnie Rabbot/Sally Acorn
> 
> Contents: 1 outline and 2 drafts. 
> 
> [More notes to be added]

Outline:

  * Bunnie brings Sally with her to her usual gym workout.
  * Sally meaning to get back in the habbit.
  * Sally observes that Bunnie is smoking hot when exercising. (Duh)
  * [Workout in details showing just how horny Sally gets on main] 
    * Sally puts headphones in, uses Nicole as MP3 player
    * Plays "I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked It)"
    * Sit-ups, curl-ups, pull-ups, weights, ogling Bunnie's ass.
  * Note: Bunnie and Antoine are not married yet or the issue is never addressed.
  * Hits the showers with no one else there. 
    * Open room for some reason.
    * "What is this? High school?" asked Sally.
  * Nicole is in her bag, so she doesn't see Bunnie put the moves on Sally.
  * Bunnie knew Sally was eyeing her the entire time and was just teasing her.
  * Shower sex/locker room sex.
  * Short thought spot of all the sex they could have in future workouts. 
    * Grinding as they do sit-ups.
    * Going down on a dildo as they do weights.
    * Doing Push-ups right above one another and kissing.
  * End line by Bunnie: "I like you as a gym partner Sal."
  * The End



* * *

Draft 1

Sally tried to ignore the sweat that she felt from Bunnie. _Why had she agreed to the work out? And why did Bunnie have to wear the skimpiest work outfit she had ever seen? And why oh why did she wear a WHITE top??!?_ Sally could see right to the pink bra that she was wearing.

At least she had thought to wear a proper sports bra and sensible shorts. Bunnie looked like she barley thought to pun on the short jean shorts that Sally always stared at when Bunnie looked away. It was her tail that looked inviting poking out the back and not the rabbit's ass at all. Nope.

Sally had drunk three bottles of water through their work out. It had entailed jogging, weightlifting, and some breathing exercises that were normal enough. But there were other that all seemed to involve prolonged contact with Bunnie. Stretches, back pulls, leg lifts with other the legs and so on. Sally had not meant to drink so much but Bunnie had looked so good being caked in sweat and her robot appendages glistening with moisture. She had theorized that she must push herself hard to keep up with the robotisized parts of her.

Now they were sitting down next to each other, breathing had and Sally could now smell all that sweat and effort and oh god she was horny. _Why did Bunnie include some many exercises with_ [h?gs and ch???ing]{I can't read my own writing for this section}?

"Thanks for working out with me Sally," said Bunnie as she squirted water into her mouth. The bottle sprayed some of its contents onto the rabbit's top, showing off even more of her busty form.

"No problem," answered Sally biting her lip and staring at her wet friend. "We should make a habit out of it."

If Sally got to see more of Bunnie like this she wouldn't complain. It dawned on her that if this kept up, she would go crazy with hormones seeing her like this. She needed a shower.

Like now.

Sally wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I think I'm going to hit the showers."

She got up and started toward her house intent on said bathing apparatus.

* * *

Draft 2

The sweat hung off Sally as she tried desperately not to look at Bunnie as she easily lifted an absurd amount of weights. She had told the squirrel once that to make her as strong in the right arm as in her left robotic one she needed to train. That would explain the power in her non-robotic limb that would explain away the ludicrous amount shown on the rack. Whatever the reason, Sally found it hard not to stare at the robotic rabbit's arms or her body drenched in sweat. Her breasts that giggled ever so slightly every time she took a breath. Her lower half that Sally would swear was experiencing camel toe, lips peeking out as the fabric took in the moisture causing her workout leotard to cling tighter to her body. All told; Sally failed miserably not ogling her friend lifting what she assumed was equivalent to a bus overhead.

Bunnie did a few more reps before setting the bar down carefully. She got up, stretched, and reached for her water bottle. She popped off the top and began to gulp greedily. Catching sight of Sally's look, Bunnie gave a buck-tooth grin.

"Whats a matter Sal? You intimidated by my guns? You ain't regrettin comin as my gym partner are ya?"

"No, no!" Sally replied waving her hands around to reassure the rabbit. Bunnie had asked her to come along to her regular workout after overhearing her complain that she was not getting enough exercise now that Robotnik was defeated. Sally had been reluctant but now she was silently thanking Bunnie for the show.

"I appreciate you inviting me along. And uh, yes. Your "guns" as you say, are impressive. Whenever did you get that strong?"

Bunnie laughed as she jokingly posed, showing off a well-toned bicep muscle and giving it an over exaggerated kiss. The display caused Sally's heart to flutter and she was sure that she just got a little wetter downstairs.

"I was always strong Sal. Just not my organic parts. I'd guess about three month ago or something when this beauty caught up to her auto part? It's been a trip let me tell ya!"

Sally nodded, not trusting herself to droll as Bunnie began to squirt herself with the bottle. The damp cloth becoming more soaked as the robo-bunny cooled down.


	14. A Key to Your Room (Projekt Melody/Zone-tan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating:  
>  Explicit  
> Archive Warning:  
>  No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Categories:  
>  F/F  
> Fandoms:  
>  Projekt Melody  
> Relationships:  
>  Projekt Melody/Zone-Tan  
> Characters:  
>  Projeckt Melody, Zone-Tan  
> Additional Tags:  
>  Sex, Lesbian Sex,  
> Language:  
>  English  
> Summary:  
>  Projekt Melody has a visitor for her stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found Mel and fell into deep infatuation with her. 
> 
> I still love her and her content but this fic was not meant to be.

Projekt Melody, known to most as just Melody or Mel, started at the stream. Well, she tried to, chaturbate tips were so backed up that there had been no less than three stream attempts just trying to start for the day.

She sighed as she watched the website load for the fourth time. She really wished that they would optimise this site already. She wanted to masturbate for the science team already. Mel wondered what she should do while she waited. She...guessed she could masturbate by herself… she had the recording equipment so it wouldn't go to waste. And it would count as a business expense. But without all her viewers, what was the point. She was interrupted from her mastibitory musings when she heard something behind her.

Mel whipped around. "Tom. What are you doing?"

There seemed to be a sound of metal being torched by someone in a workshop. Her semi-innocent semi-sentient camera was nowhere near the noise and managed to convey a look of injured indignity from just the tilt of his lense. It was however, emanating from one of the walls of Mel's bedroom.

Mel slowly approached the wall, the sound getting louder as she did. It was then she noticed a spot about at the level of her hips, an odd shape being formed out of what appeared to be burring metal. It finally formed into the recognizable form of a keyhole. The noise stopped and the metal cooled.

The cam girl barely had time to wonder what on earth was going on before there was a new noise. The unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock. With a loud click, a door, appearing out from nowhere, formed around the keyhole and whooshed open without any resistance.

Behind the door there was a blinding light, whitch Mel covered her face as she squinted through her fingers, trying to see just what or who could possibly be here? She didn't even have a door to go places.* Who on earth could this possibly be?

*Note: this fic was originally written before Melody introduced her pool room, the existence of which brings up new questions about what Mel's house looks like exactly...

"There you are, finally!" said the figure, stepping into Mel's room. "And I have to say, wow! This pad is even nicer in person."

Mel blinked as the light slowly began to fade away. Against all odds, she knew that voice. It was feminie and it brought back memories she didn't even know she had.

"Hello? Melody? You there girl?" asked the girl, waving a hand in front of Mel's face. The other hand gripped an enormous key that was about as tall as her. She leaned against it casually, kicking the door closed behind her as she did. "I heard you were a fan but I at least expected SOME fangirling. I have to say, this is disappointing."

With the door closed, the last of the unnatural light faded away, finally giving Mel a proper look at her guest. Purple hair, open shoulder sweatshirt, black pants, skulls…

"ZONE-TAN??!?" Mel asked with equal parts delight and utter bafflement.

  * Introductions in order
  * Zone tells Mel that she is a big fan and watches every chaturbate session
  * Mel is in awe at her
  * Zone asks why? She watches everyone masturbate. Including Mel.
  * Mel says well when she puts it like that…
  * Zone gets Mels internet working again thanks to her magic hentai key
  * Mel tries to play off her visit as a cool no big deal thing
  * Zone plays along, judges people for there cocks and generally memes it up with Melody
  * Also starts playing with her tits/pussy at some point and melody can't do anything about it.
  * [A Pant'sTom Joke has got to be in there somewhere]
  * UNTIL about halfway through the stream Mel gets possessed by Melware.
  * She brings Zone to the floor to fuck her.
  * Steals her key and vows to take over all the porn so that she will have a stranglehold on the internet and by extension the world! (Holding the world's porn hostage is a pretty good strategy actually…)
  * Zone looks like she is just about to lose when from between her breasts comes out another visitor: her pet tentacle monster named ~~\----! ...IDK what the thing's name is but it's there and~~ LEMMY!! tangles up malware.
  * After a bit of cumming, Zone gets her key back and Unlocks Melody back to herself.
  * Melody asks if there is anything she could do to repay her.
  * ZONE: welllllll……..*pulls out double sided dildo*
  * MELODY: OH!!!!
  * Final scene of them on the floor scissoring with the toy between them.
  * END OF STREAM!




End file.
